


Red strings of violence

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Series: Two sided blade soul mate theory [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Together, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Joker doesn't care about clothes or personal space, Kind of voyeurism, M/M, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Team Up, consented cuddling and no as much consented cuddling, hand cuffed together, sharing a cell, some violence but nothing graphic, who are still enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: Batman and Joker are captured and tied together to take place in an alien gladiatorial fight for the entertainment of an intergalactic dictator. They must resist the urge to destroy each other and plan an escape but spending so long tied to the one who holds such deep hooks within you can lead to "unexpected" outcomes.Oh and there is only one bed.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Two sided blade soul mate theory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925038
Comments: 56
Kudos: 418





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back into the BatJokes, I had written half a fic for a specific comic but then had this idea in the shower and it wouldn't leave me and so since it was Joker's birthday thought I would publish this fic early. Picture any version of the characters you want but i was thinking more the comic versions but wrote as the general them and not a specific one. Enjoy~
> 
> unbeta'ed

Not matter the time, whether it was the middle of the day or as it was now, the middle of night, the lights of Gotham city stayed bright. At night the city seemed even more bustling than the day, though much of the of the activities came from the ones in the shadows, hidden away like cockroaches, too scared to be out least he find them. But not all held the same caution when it came to the crime in Gotham.

“Hahahaha Catch me if you can, Batsy darling~” Joker sang in joyful static over the PA system of the police car he had just stolen. He drove erratically, mounting the footpath where the roads where too congested, not caring if the footpath was occupied or not. Bruce squeezed his hand over the wheel of the bat mobile, feeling of the rumble of the car, his was faster but he had to actually take care not to hurt anyone and damage the least amount of property as he could. It was all a dare. Joker is always daring him. To try and get him to slip, to be the one to lose this game they had going and forget to slow down, to dodge the woman who didn't hear them approaching, to risk ramming into the cars. Any slip up to betray how much more he wanted to catch the joker over protecting the rest of Gotham. He slowed the car, he didn't let himself give in. He couldn't. He'd find another way to stop Joker's joyride. Tonight wasn’t the night he would lose.

As they sped through the streets in this game of cat and mouse, he saw the flashing red and blue lights of the GCPD, Jim must have ordered them to block of the roads and allow Batman to catch up with the Joker. Usually there would be many complaints from the officers, having to play back up for the vigilante, but when it comes to the joker, they would give him the reigns without complaint.

The batmobile now had room and sped up, reaching neck and neck with the police car driven by the Joker. The Joker, who was sticking his tongue out at him through the window. He glared back, though his windows where tinted the Joker still laughed like he could feel it from behind the glass. He edge his car closer, nudging it, trying to get Joker to slow down. “Not yet, don’t you fancy a dip in the moon light? Race you, last one in is a rotten bat!” The mad man cackled and only when Bruce looked back at the road between the flicking street lights did he recognise this road would head to the peers of Gotham harbour. The finish line. Joker slammed the car into his and there was a horrible screech of metal against metal. Bruce had to steady his breaths and work out a plan, remembering the harbours layout perfectly before they entered it. 

He had a plan but he would have a small window of time to pull it off. 

They stayed neck and neck, grinding sparks between them until they saw the dark polluted waters of the harbour come into view, Bruce had a count down in his mind before he suddenly pulled them apart with a swerve, pointing the car towards the stone brick building and shooting out a grappling hook which imbedded into the stone. He hit the breaks and made the car drift around, catching onto the stolen police car again and using the momentum to push it with him so they both arched around a corner. The grapple line wasn’t secure enough with the weight of both cars and at the end of the swing the batmobile spun out, hitting the Joker’s car enough to have it thrown on its side, scraping up the Asphalt before both cars came to a stop. Bruce finally let go of the wheel, hand aching from how tightly he had been holding on since the race had begun. Breathing hard, he tried to shake off the potent mixture of exhilaration and stress. 

He watched the car for movement. Finger hovering over the comms to Alfred in the bat cave incase he needed to message for an ambulance but soon enough the topside window was shattered and a disheveled looking clown crawled out. Bruce chuckled and opened the Batmobile door, hopping out too. “Woah, you would think after riding the dizzytron as… as many times as I have -ugh- I would be able to- woah, able to recover better, but yeah you’re right, forget the skinny dipping do you know where we should go next? The-“

But before Joker could finish what ever nonsense he had planned to say there was a white light blinding them from above. Bruce thought it was police helicopter or one of the dirigibles at first but his brain screamed that there was something wrong… it was still so quiet around them. “Joker, run!” He yelled, out of panic and instinct but a second after he spoke he saw the man getting picked up from the ground before his own stomach twisted at the loss of gravity as he was lifted up as well. They stared at each other in confusion but they were brought closer to the light and he couldn't keep his eyes open any more as the bream grew brighter and brighter until it was growing through his close eye lids until suddenly there was nothing.  
  


\----------------------

  
Bruce woke up to a grey dark room, for a moment he thought he was back in the cave but from the little he could see of the ceiling, it was smooth aside from some bumps and bolts, metal and not rock. He tried not to show he was awake yet and just listened, learning what he could while everything was still. He was on a bed. There was some one laying on this bed next to him, he could hear their slow breaths, still asleep but aside from that, they were alone. The room felt small and cold. There was a thrum going through the walls, faint but he could still feel it, it was familiar to him as well. It took him a moment before he joined the sensation to the same feeling he had when in the Watchtower. They were in space. Shit. 

Bruce's mind was going a mile a minute, if there was one thing he truely was envious about when it came to his team mates, it was that many of them would have a much easier time traveling through space than he would. Why would Batman have been taken to space? Who has this capability? Would the team be able to fine him? Or would he be able to find a way out? He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realise the person beside him was waking up until there was a rustle of movement as the other rolled over and then fell off the bed with a giggle and "whoop!". That answers the question of who he was with. 

The joker sat up with a groan and the lights came on with loud clinking, no use pretending any more, Bruce sat up to surveyed the room. It was a cell. The single room made no attempt to be in anyway dubious about what it was. All cold steal and chrome fixtures. One wide bed with a paper thin mattress against the wall and two opaque screens in the opposite corners which he assumed had the bathroom amenities. He stood up and walked around the room, finding one speaker and one camera.

“So…. Have you upgraded your digs? It's cleaner and not as gloomy but to be honest I think I liked the old cave better.” It was too much to hope that Joker would realise or _actually care_ that something had gone terribly wrong but when he looked back he had barely dodged away from the purple gloved fist aimed at his jaw. With a quick side step he kicked at the back of Joker’s knee sending him dropping to the ground. “Joker stop! Look around!” 

Joker just gave him a firm look before he did a few exaggerated turns of his head. “…and? You act like its the first time I have woken up in a strange room after fighting you… Oh! You got us friendship bracelets? It's about damn time, Batsy!” He said excitedly and Bruce jolted and looked at his own wrist. There was a thick, blocky metal band, the edges lined with red glass. A matching one wrapped around the Joker’s wrist. Shit. He turned it, half keeping an eye on the Joker, who while still crouched, seemed to be coiled up like a cornered animal, ready to pounce at the the slightest provocation. There was no lock, not even a seam that might provide a structural weakness to get the cuff off. The only other feature was a circular divot, showing some internal crystal structure growing out of it. 

Both men blocked their ears as an electronic screech filled the room, a garbled voice rose through the speaker before he was overlaid by a monotoned translation in english. “Cell 4-479, both subjects survived transportation and mutual confinement. Subjects viable for fights. One hour until transportation to arena. Tethers activate.” 

The glass lining in the cuff filled with an electric current of red energy, glowing brighter until both men were yanked forward, dragging Joker up and almost sending Batman sprawling down onto him as the cuffs clanged together. They connected Bruce's right hand to Joker’s left, they both stared at it before Joker sent a solid kick off from his chest and surprisingly they did separated but the cuffs stayed attached by a thick red glowing cord. 

“Well… I’m kind of flattered that some one is going to such lengths to ensure we have a death match. _My plan would have been better_ but I guess people don’t have the patients for slow burns these days.” Joker shook his wrist before grabbing the cord, giving it a few tugs before trying it with his teeth. He jolted as if he had a mild electric shock before shook himself out “ _Oooh tingly._ ” 

Batman just huffed and spent the hour they had been given doing his own tests. He was going by estimations but the room seemed to be 12x12 ft, the cord seemed to stretch almost that lengths, maybe 10.5ft, they were going to be keep very close. That would limit his fighting style and there was no way he could keep away and reject being made to fight when Joker could so easily pull him back in. There was still no fault in the cuffs he could find and nothing around the cell he could find either to make an escape. He still had all the tool and weapons left in his belt that he had started with that night but it also came with the assumption that joker hadn’t been searched as the smaller man was very good at hiding things on his person so he was sure knives were going to be involved in this fight. 

Joker was pacing along side a wall of the well, it was a lot to take in so the hour felt both no time at all and an eternity so he could understand the frustration. “…Joker, we don’t have to do this.” He said but even to his own ears it was tired and almost ...sad.

As expected, he was replied with a chuckle and a cold feeling in his stomach. “I think we do Batsy boy, Some one seemed to have gone to quite a bit of trouble to get us…where ever the hell this is. It would be rude to reject the hospitalities. Hey, it might be fun.” at odds with what he was saying, Joker walked over and gave a friendly pat to his shoulder.

“Joker-“ but his argument was cut off by another ear pricing wail from the speaker. “Cell 4-479, transportation to arena #15 will commence in 10, 9, 8-“ 

“For what it’s worth, I still planned to have many more dances on top of roof tops before we eventually killed each other. I was hoping it would be a spontaneous things. The time would be ripe and we'd just know we were the one for each other. But I guess that was just the hopeless romantic in me, some times you needed to take the chances life gives ya.” 

“-2, 1. Transport.”

The bright flash returned, too fast and too bright for Bruce to see where from but there was no time lost in this journey. But he was able to feel the sickening vertigo and then his feet hit the floor and the silence was filled with a deafening roar from a crowd around them. It was a circular arena, a few concrete slabs were scattered around. everything showed signs of damaged and had splashes of blood -or what he assumed was blood from the splatter patterns- but not all were red, many a multitude of colours. the area around them like more like a sports stadium. High walls and rows of and rows of screaming creatures... aliens. At first he thought they were encased in a concrete like dome but it seemed to be a glass clover, showing the beige sky of some far away planet they must be on. Odd triangular bots seemed to be hovering around as well. Security system. Even if he grappled out, Joker and all. Where would he go and what would he do? He needed more information. 

But that was if he could survive the Joker first. 

He wasn’t surprised when the villain pulled out a straight-razor from one of the many pockets within his long coat. For once Bruce didn’t have a clear way out of this. He would need to fight and try and incapacitate the Joker, possibly find a way to cut through the cuffs. He could already see the criminal was determined to do this, he had no words that would sway him. A loud and echoing voice rose above the noise of the crowd. He took his own fighting stance, holding up his fists. One step at a time. He would figure out a way through this.

“This will be the fight of the millennium, from the far off reaches of the galaxy, warriors from an archaic dirt planet! The Hero and Villain duo known as Batman and The Joker!” Bruce looked around and saw the on a platform one the high wall marking what he assumed was the front of the arena was an alien dressed in a red uniform, speaking out to the crowd around them though a large microphone. Behind 'the announcer' he could see another being, sitting on a throne like seat, watching from the darkness, he kept his focus on them while Joker waved to the crowd around him, sucking in all the attention. 

“Well it was nice knowing you Bats and don’t worry, when you’re gone _I’ll take care of your kids for you_.” He grinned. Facing each other, they both switched into their battle stances again.

“Joker are you really going to let some stranger use you as a pawn like this?”

The clown did look pretty pissed at that but shook his head. "Between us both dying from them or dying from each other's hands I know what I want. I hope they burry us together, give a nice eulogy with some poetry and dirty talk” The inevitability fell over them, at any moment there was going to be a burst of inescapable violence. He took deep breath and Joker flicked out his blade before- 

“And the versing team, almost not surviving the confinement, a Nolrore fighter and Duinope tribe leader from the other side of the galaxy, Crorth X-“ There was a flash of red light at the other side of the arena and two other being emerged from the light. One looked to be made of a pale blue almost wood like body, thin, tall, Long arms knuckles almost dragging on the ground, sharp spikes protruding all over its body but concentrating like a crown on it's head, he assumed this was the Nolrore. Just like them, it wore the same type of cuff which connected it to another alien, this one was shorter, half the other creatures size, clumps of stone armour, with a glowing orange under nice, it was made up of four thick legs and arms like a praying mantis on its upper body. The Duinope? Both of them seemed to already have injuries over its body and were still snapping at each other before their attentions drew to the two humans in the arena. 

Bruce and the Joker turned back to each other, both sharing a profound and confused look, both simultaneously coming to the same conclusion with the Joker verbalising it with a long “Oooooh!” Before laughing hysterically and swinging his arm around Bruce's shoulders to lean on him, gasping words between laughs "We... we really thought!... I was totally gonna kill you... oh fuck Batsy our faces!... they got us good... I can't believe...Oh batsy, baby!" the man clung to him with both hands now, almost falling if not for his hold on Batman's armour. Bruce rolled his eyes and tried to push him away. It was a relief though, that they wouldn't be fighting each other. He had scarified too much stopping their game leading them to a death match like this. The easement almost eclipsed the new worry of having to fight these new alien creatures. Almost.

“Well that clears that up. You take the one of the right, I’ll get the one on the left, Go!” 

“Joker wait!” but it was too late and the other alien cuffed pair of fighters started running as soon as Joker did. The announcer was excitedly narrating the fight but Bruce couldn’t focus on him as he was half dragged along by joker to the centre of the arena. The larger almost wooden looking alien swiped it’s long clawed hands at the Joker who dropped and rolled between creatures legs, driving his knife into the back of it’s knee joint but only the tip sunk into the hard flesh and while it seemed to hurt the Nolrore by the way it cried out, it didn’t do nearly as much damage as he meant to. The Nolrore bent town to try and gab at him the Joker but he managed to jump back and from the look of it tried and trip the creature with the red tether but the line morphed in a circle around the alien’s leg and then became a line again on the other side. 

Almost like it was intangible, he was so focused on that fight that it was only because of his years of training that he was abled to move to the side in time to miss the armoured fist that came crashing down where he had been standing. “please, we don’t want to fight!” He tried, _he had to at least try_. The Duinope did say something back to him but he couldn’t understand it. It didn’t seem to have mattered anyways as it kept striking at him. For now he dodged, staying on the defensive while Joker was going all out with his attacks. Bruce went to go out of range but was pulled off balance when the Joker went for this opponents leg resulting in them both almost being hit. They shared a glare at each other but Bruce worked on orbiting the other fight as he continued to evade. 

He tried to keep his eyes on the criminal, but what ever this Duinope creature was, it was fast and _it was angry_. its arms striking out in rapid punches, he was staying one step ahead but he didn’t count on his luck lasting. There was a sudden uproar from the crowd, he had been blocking out their sounds while fighting, they were nothing but distractions but now they were almost deafening. He dodged a swing and hopped up on its arm, sending a hard kick to its face before back flipping away to check on the other. Joker was being held by large fingers wrapped around his body being pulled closer to a maw that split down the centre of the Nolrore's body. 

"I see you don't brush, I actually think I have something for that!" Joker said as he was rummaging quickly though his pockets, a few toys and coloured hankies falling out as he searched. Bruce threw a batarang at the aliens spindly arm but it barely slowed it. Luckily the criminal found what he was looking for and pull out a pair of dentures, throwing them into the creatures large mouth. It was testament to how much they fought that Batman knew to run, pulling on the cuffs so when the explosion went off he was able to pull the Joker away from the blast. 

“Point to us!” Joker said excitedly, grinning up at him from where he had fallen in a heap on the floor. The creature wasn't dead yet but it stumbled and when Bruce's opponent started going after him again, the tug at its own cuffs made the tall alien fall onto the smaller one. Before Batman could say anything else the announcer spoke up again, praising Joker’s work. Bruce was frustrated and when Joker ran back toward the alien's, grabbed him by the back of his collar, choking him slightly but keeping him still "It's over! They can't fight anymore just leave it." 

"Oh batsy boy, you know I love your iron hard morals but news flash! We're not in Gotham, we're not even in Earth!" He yelled back. They argued about the same points they always did until Joker gripped his razor tighter, Bruce pulled out another of his batarangs. It was starting to look like his relief his been premature but suddenly there was a sickening keen and the Nolrore was being broken in half by the Duinope. It just keep hitting and hitting the charred body, green fluids speckling over the two aliens and joining the sickening mosaic over the floor. The crowd went feral but Bruce had to look away while the Joker watched on in glee. 

"The fighters from Crorth X have lost by a default! Earth fighters win!" The ground trembled from the force of the crowd." What of the verdict for the losers?" and all at once the crowd was chanting in unison. He didn't need a translation but it still struck when the announcer cried out. "Earth fighters, the verdict is death for the Crorthian, end them and reap the rewards!" 

The Duinope seemed to understand this too and with a roar, rushed at them to continue the fight but was stopped as the power from the cuff redirected and as the tether faded the red energy electrified the alien, keeping it still. "Don't mind if I do-" Bruce held onto the man's shirt tighter and narrowed him eyes at him. The crowd's cheers turning to displeasure but he didn't care in the slightest. 

"No, no, you're right Batsy, you know me, i can't stand being told what to do, why don't we just-" Joker lunged for his belt and before Bruce could move threw a batarang at the Duinope, embedding it into it's chest where the energy was conducted to. The Alien cried out as it fried from the inside out until it collapsed into a heap. 

Bruce looked back, behind the announcer, the being he had seen stood up and watched them. As much as he could blame this on the Joker, it the that man's fault from putting them here in the first place. No matter how or when they escaped, Bruce was going to go after him and end this violent show for good. It was a mistaking bringing them here and he will make sure he knows that.   
  


\-------------------

  
They dropped back into their cell, after the loud noise of the crowd his ears where ringing from the silence. He took a few breathed before he turned towards Joker, grabbing him by his lapels and pushing him up against the wall. 

“Nah uh, Bats, you can’t be mad at me for this! If it wasn’t for me you would be dead over your precious hardline and throbbing morals. Your ways barely worked in Gotham, _they won’t work here_. This time Baby, you really do need me!” The man’s smile was one of pure affection as he caressed his hand gently over his cheek. “I’ll do this for you, haha well I’ve always done this for you. I’ll be the one doing the killing all for you while you focus on using that big detective brain of yours to get us out of this, okay?.” He held the man there for a moment longer, glaring into that unfailing grin before he lowered him back down. 

"Package from our sponsors to the winner." Squeaked from the speaker and soon part of the metal wall opened to a shelf like hollow with food and two boxes which Joker happily went to investigate. 

Bruce hung back, looking around the cell, it seemed to be the same one they had been in before the fight. He made a note that if they were to fight again he would need to ensure he picked up any equipment he used, he had left some batarangs at the arena and whole his utility belt had been well stocked, was now a finite resource. He took one of the remaining out and walked to the other wall of their cell and carved a short line into the metal. 

Joker returned again, leaned on him as he started eating the odd blocks of food with his fingers, looking at the mark he made. "We're going to be here a long time, huh? Good thing we're such good buddies, right Batsy darling?" 

Day 1.   
  



	2. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times the motivation of "No one hurts him but me" is enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao guess who didn't study all day and instead wrote this

  
Day 13

They fell into a routine. As antagonistic as the two started out, they were able to fall into a surprisingly easy rhythm within a short amount of time. Granted, it did take longer for the mutual intense paranoia to settle but the fact that they needed each other to survive this new hell quickly became certain in both their minds. They had no other option but to learn to stand being locked up with each other and if one was to survive the other had to as well. Though, he could only speak so much for what was happening in the Joker’s mind, the man hadn't lashed out at him since the first day they had arrive here. When it is the Joker you are talking about, that was a pretty big deal. 

Their days followed the same patterns-

The lights would turn on and they would both awaken quickly with it. Bruce had spent the first few days sleeping on the floor with his full armour on but it was difficult to get to sleep and he had be suffering for it. It wasn't his best at the third fight and after days of pestering and promises of 'no biting' he gave in and agreed that they would share. The two were sleeping head to feet and Bruce would remove the outer armour of the batsuit but he was still staying close to the edge of the bed and away from the Joker. Though the other man had taken to sleeping carelessly spread out across the bed and had a tendency to move around a lot so he occasionally would wake up with a leg or arm thrown over him anyway. It would make sense that the Joker still found ways to annoy him even in his sleep. 

Soon after, they would be fed. The nook closing and opening again, depending on how they preformed in the last fight would determine if they got these bland nutrient and protein blocks or proper -if alien- type food. Some foods were better than others but none were like anything he had tasted before. 

Bruce would work out while Joker would play with what ever tool or weapons they were gifted from so called 'sponsors'. Charging his joy buzzer, building little gadgets and he even found the man carving some -very crude- batarangs from bits of metal to help restock what Bruce had lost. Bruce would get what was left or what technology Joker couldn’t work out. It was never anything too exciting Bruce had been hoping they would slip and give them something he tinker with, build a beacon or hell, he would settle for a walkie talkie at this point but it was always standard type weapons, some times specifically for them other times the same weapons he had seen other fighters with.

They would be waiting on edge to see if they were called, the fights weren’t every day, some times he could hear the speakers voice coming from some where outside their cell if he listened hard enough. If they weren't called they would keep to themselves on the other side of the room. Joker would sing and talk to himself some times. Bruce was annoyed at first but he realised he was just bored himself and when left alone with his thoughts he would slip into thinking about home. Alfred, his kids, Gordon, the whole of Gotham, the justice league. Did they know how he was taken, were they looking for him, how did they explain Bruce Wayne's disappearance. Who was protecting their city, if people find out Joker was gone there would be a bid for his territory. If they knew both of them were gone it would be total anarchy. 

He could spiral low thinking about that so he would sit, calm himself and focus on the problem at hand that he could try and fix it. Namely getting the the hell out of here. Since the first fight Bruce had been working out ways to escape the glass domed arena but they never went back to that one. As he found out there were many arenas in many planets and spaceships, some underground, some in scrap yards, some in wide open spaces and no crowds that will make you feel like you have freedom until you get zapped right back to the centre when you've run too far away. It meant figuring out how to escape much more complicated when you couldn’t count on anything you have learned about one environment when they might never return to it again. 

Their ability to fight together again had improved quickly. Having fought with each other so long they knew how to read each others moves. Part of Bruce _despised it_. In the middle of a fight he would just hear a shouted “Batsy!” And just from the way Joker was running he knew when to bend and help him leap up off his hands to get onto of their opponent. Joker would kick some one off balance and Bruce would just know to sweep their other leg. It went both ways. Some times he himself would get an idea and move quicker than he could speak but he’d grabbed the Joker and practically tossed him into positions and some how the jester would just know exactly what he had been planning and execute it perfectly. 

They were so in sync that it was _sickening_. They had been fighting together for years, oh so many years but some times Bruce would watch him as he carved away at scarp metal to make pointy smiling bats that maybe all the whispers people had been saying about them were true. They were mirrored but so alike. The last few fights they barely noticed the red tether any more, they were just... there, at most acting as a light in the darker arenas. 

The one thing that did keep them divided was that Bruce was still against actually killing their aliens opponents. It was true, that in other circumstances had probably ended some para-demons before. They weren't demonic creations, they were still alive and it was so much different here. These were all beings taken against their will. They were all trying to survive and no matter how many fights they had Bruce would always resist. Always trying to communicate that he did not want to fight. It was a hard mission to keep up. especially when Joker was always kicking at the gate to get to the fight. The aliens tended to be closer to joker in that respect and while some showed signs of hesitation each time they inevitably had to fight. Then he had no other choice, so far with batman and Joker working together, no other pair ever got close to winning. 

They had 7 fights by now, thought it all he had only managed to save one pair, they managed to knocked them both unconscious and kept the Joker away from as soon as they were down, in the end it was all up to the crowd and he stared them down, all of them. For that one time they changed the chant at the end of the fight. He didn’t know where they went or if they were actually free or not, but he thought of them in the following fights where he was forced to relent when the opposition were too vicious and Joker would would take the initiative, at least one of the pair would end up being half butchered. The other with the damnation of the crowd, either had the same fate at the end of the criminal's blade or were left electrocution from their cuffs even if he held Joker off. But when Joker realised there was a reward system for showy deaths it had gotten harder to keep track of when he needed to pull him back. He was already getting tired from this all and he was sure there would be a long time a head of them. 

Once they were returned to their room, they would argue, they always argued, Bruce usually started it but Joker would have many things to say in return. Once they would get it all out the battle fatigue would hit. They ate again, Joker would shower and shamelessly walk around their cell with no clothes while they dried as he washed them as well. They had been gifted a grey jumpsuit type outfit but Joker refused to wear it no matter how much Bruce pleaded with him to. Some times he would fall asleep like that and Bruce just let him keep the covers on those nights. He, himself would wait until Joker was completely asleep before he would shower himself and clean the batsuit. He would use this time keep his cowl off for as long as he could, his skin felt disgusting with him now wearing the mask for such longer periods but he had no other choice. His cowl stayed in his hands, finger twitching ready to put it back on at every snore or move from the the other man. He would try and keep awake for as long as he could before he scratched another line into the wall, put the cowl back on and fell asleep next to his arch enemy. 

That was how it went, every day for almost two weeks before something changed. 

They had been lucky so far. Bruce was sure of that. He had fought aliens a few times back on Earth before all of this but a lot of the battles needed the Man of steel or Wonder Woman to take over in some place. While he and the Joker were both smart and efficient fighters they were painfully human and Joker didn’t even have any armour on him like Bruce did. Each day they waited to be called Bruce was just counting down until they met something they couldn't handle.   
  


\------------------------------  
  


They were teleported into a new arena, the harsh light of the beam leaving them blinking in the dark until their eyes adjusted. This arena was dark. The whole area painted black with neon like tubing used to make mandala like shapes of various sizes over the walls so the area glowed like an underground rave party. As he looked harder he could see that some of the black wall became smoother, more like glass encircling the room. He could assume the crowd were behind that If not, a camera as they sometimes just arenas just televise them instead. 

The announcers voice still rung, echoing through the room as it did at every fight, they were now being introduced as the the crowd's favourite. He didn’t know what to think about that. Joker waved around at the crowd he imagined was watching them. “You know I think we fought somewhere like this place before, all it needs is some good loud bops playing.” 

Bruce was looking around, focusing on what could be used in their environment, there were some raised platforms around so they could move to higher places or take shelter, he was barely thinking when he answered back. “The Grin and bare it club? That looked nothing like this.” But Joker just laughing, seemingly just pleased he had still understood where he had meant. 

The red flash came from the other side of the room and Bruce prepared himself mentally to get ready for this fight. The announcer introduced the pair as the “Always entraining, Kholxet from Bhiegud and a Durlan from Durla.” The second alien species actually sounded familiar but he was caught off guard when he saw the two opponents. Once was a smaller orange humanoid being, big bug eyes and feelers on its oval head while the Durlan was hidden under a long dark robe. barely visible from the low lighting of the arena. The orange Kholxey wasn’t standing by its self and instead was dependent on the Kholxey holding it up, turning to its side to shield it away from him and Joker. 

“ _Oh don’t do it._ ” He heard Joker groan but he just gave him a pointed look to shut him up before Bruce held up his hands in a placating manner and slowly took a few steps closer.  
  
“Hi, look we don’t want to fight any more than I believe you do, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I… I do not want to fight.” Bruce started as this seemed to be the first alien that fully understood him and away able to speak to him back. Something lit up inside him, a small flickering point of hope, he might actually get to end a match peacefully. He might not be the only one who didn’t want to give in to the violence. He dragged a reluctant Joker behind him as he walked closer. Never putting his hands down. 

“I’m... I'm known as batman, I just want to help. Your partner, are they injured?” The voice had a heavy accent to it but he could heard the worry in its voice as it spoke. “Xe was injured in one of the fights, I don’t know much about Xe’s species. I don’t know how to help them.” 

There was a sudden hand on his shoulder and Joker pulling him back, making him and the cloaked figure jump. “Bats… _Dooon’t dooo thisss_.” He hissed quietly “Look, fine, no attacking we’ll just sit round and wait for everyone to get bored and send up back or leave us here to starve or **what ever** but I don’t trust anyone here who says they don't want to fight.”

“ _I’ve_ been resisting the fight since we got here! I've not giving up on this one chance for thing to end without blood shed. I-“ The criminal blew raspberries at him and rolled his eyes. 

“Batsy, that's because you’re weird and noble, there is no one else like you.” Bruce gave him an odd look as he couldn't tell but that sounded like a compliment but Joker just gave him a shooing motion. “Fine, go. Go being a fucking hero.” he grumbled a few disgusting insults under his breath. When they were close enough Joker just stopped where he was, turned on his heels and started talking to the invisible audience. “Good evening Ladies and Germs! Looks like I’ll be the only entertainment for you tonight. Now here is one for you! Why don’t murderous alien fighters eat clowns? …. Because they taste funny!” He yelled out before he doubled over laughing at his own joke. 

“Don’t mind him.” He said to the nervous looking alien. He reached and for a moment they just looked at each other before they lay their partner onto the ground. They had bumps and off coloured patches on their skin, mainly around their head that if he had seen on a human, he would have assumed they had experience blunt force trauma. He shared this with the alien “It can cause them to be unconscious or in worst cases even cause paralysis, I don’t know how their species reacts or heals to this kind of injury but if we can try and ease the swelling it might help.” 

The Darlan nodded “Well Xe die?” Bruce saw something move under it’s hood. “No, it doesn’t look that bad but without help they might take a while to recover.” The Darlan gently lowered its hood and smiled at him, reaching out with a gentle hand to cover his own. The alien looked… odd. Humanoid but their skin had the colour of teel and lighter green patches. It very angular featured but with two long points on the side of it’s head. Almost like his cowl. He studies it’s chin and noise and realised it was a mimic of the Joker’s features, it had copied them both. That realisation caused something in the more primal part of his mind to panic and he went to pull his had away but the alien held it tighter. “Good, I wanted Xe out of the way but if they die turns out I will too.”

“Joker!” 

The being grew in size, it face morphing in a way that made it look like it melted before expanding, bubbles rose up on it skin before splitting open into eyes and it's face split into a lines like a start that opened up showing a dripping maw of pickle teeth. Tentacles lashed out from under the robe, binding his legs and pressing his arms to his body. “Oh you were so sweet, Batman, bleeding hearts are always the funnest to rip apart." It's. voice boomed throughout the room. "Not many creatures fall for this trick but you did like bug to a light.” He laughed at him and Bruce steeling from self from the rage that burst within his chest used this moment to try and reach within his belt and pull out one of tasered he still had and pressed it to the tentacle around his chest. The current when thorough both of them, he grit his teeth and the alien screamed out before its tentacles whipped out and slammed him into the wall. His muscles were too locked up for him to stop pressing the taser against it so it slammed him again and again and then darkness. 

  
————————————  
  


There was a song playing. he didn’t know what song it was but it was nice. He didn’t know why he was awake, his body felt so heavy, he couldn’t even open his eyes but he slowly became aware of a hand brushing through his hair. _That was really nice_. He took a deeper breath and nuzzled into the body beneath his. It was soft and warm. He was laying on some one, they were combing their fingers through his hair. It was peaceful. He tried to remember who he had gone home with last night. He couldn’t even remember last night so it might just be a one night stand, either way he sighed contently which earned a small coo from who ever was with him. He buried his face into them and would have fallen right back to sleep if they hadn't spoken. “You’re _actually_ adorable, Bats.”

He tensed up, that voiced made all the fog in his mind drop like lead, he tried to move away but there was a sharp pain through his head which had him crying out before his strength failed him. “Shhhhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, **it’s just plain ol' me**.” Joker said with a laugh. When Bruce almost passed out again from the pain, he realised he really wasn’t going to be moving. “Oh you poor, little thing, you. Animal cruelty really is the worst crime there is.”

The hand was back in his hair. He didn’t have his cowl on any more, Joker knew. “Jok… Jo… what… ha…hap..” He tried. 

“Well you know I love to say I told you so, so allow me to say. I told you so!” He winced at the volume and Joker went back to cooing at him. He heard some rustling around, a sound of a lid popping off and suddenly there was a cold gel being smoothed around the side of his head, it stung at first but soon the pain wracking his brain dulled to a low ache. 

“You went off being a goodie two shoes, _it went off_ _in your face_ like a banana cream pie and your prince in a purple pretty dress suit had to swoop in and save you. At least you distracted it long enough that I could get to it’s other half, I did that miserable thing a favour, also i had to do that quickly seeing as one arm was being yanked around as you were being... acquainted with a wall, shall we say? Oohohoh but when the hentai extra was being sizzled…well, let's say I took my time with that one.” Joker laughed and Bruce could feel his body shake under him from the force of it. 

“I think they must have liked my jokes at the start though! We got a bunch of healing do-dads from the wall, don’t worry Batsy, you know I would never let anyone else get away with hurting you but me. Nurse Joker is here to make all your ouchies go away.” 

Bruce tried to resist, to pull away and yell but he just didn’t have the strength too and soon Joker started humming again, this blunt nails dragged over the uninjured part of his scalp and before he knew it he was asleep again. 

  
  
Day 14

Bruce woke for a second time, the harsh white lights were still on and for a second he thought maybe a few minutes or at most and hour had passed but with his head turned to the side he could see that the nook already had their breakfast and a large box of more gifts so he had no idea how long he had been asleep. He felt a rumble agains his cheek and he slowly moved, testing himself. He still felt like he had the worst kind of migraine but he was able to fight through it and pushed himself up. 

Joker was still under him, sprawled on his back and snoring. The man himself looked like he had lost paint ball tournament but Bruce knew it was more along the lines of a crime scene. Blue had stained a surprising distance up his sleeves and was splattered over his face, his pants and his shirt. His acid spitting flower was gone, there hadn't been much left in it and it looks like he had finally finished it off. There was a patch of red right over his heart and Bruce pressed his fingers to it, the fabric wasn’t ripped, Joker wasn’t hurt. It was probably his blood from him having slept on the other man. He touched his face and could feel the dried blood caked on his skin and a blob of it through his hair. 

He carefully stood up, not wanting to wake the joker and made his way to the shower. He sat on the floor as the blood washed away. Joker had taken off his mask, he had seen him. He didn’t know what to do about it. He sat there in the warm water for a while before his hunger drove him to get up. He dried himself, put on the alien jumpsuit and looked for his cowl. It was easy to find in the small room, a dark blotch against the metal grey cell, blood stained and tossed haphazardly at one side of the room. He left it where it was. No point now, not worth the pressure against the lump on his head.

The plates they had been giving today were full of unique foods and he peaked inside the box, There were a few knives, a taser charge, actual replicas of his batarangs, what looked like a clowns bottle of seizer spray (which he assumed was full of acid or something equally as horrible) and that was just what was at the top of the pile. What ever Joker had done had really made an impact on the crowd. He shuddered. He was equal parts grateful and horrified but mostly, he was tried. He really had so much hope in that moment and his kindness had become a danger. He really fell for that trick, so desperate to not give into this place. He took one of the plates and made it back to the bed, leaning up on the wall and nibbling at each of the items on the plate, seeing what he liked and what he didn't. He really missed coffee. 

“Breakfast in bed? You really know how to treat a clown.” Joker rolled onto his side and nuzzled into Bruce’s leg. Bruce jumped but other wise didn’t react. Joker woke slowly, making a show of uncannily wide yawns and exaggerated stretches before he sat up, shuffling back to lean on the wall as well and snatched something off of his plate. “How’s the head, Batsy?” Bruce turned and looked at him, they stared at each other for a moment before Joker frowned. “Oh no, you're broken, quick! Whats my name? What number am I thinking of? And who didn’t become president?”

“Joker.” He said and then slightly rolled his eyes when he got an excessively concerned look “ _The_ Joker.” to which he got a smile and a nod. He had to think on the next question, trying to think of what notable number Joker had used in the past before he realised- “You’re not thinking of a number, probably a shape or a... colour.” 

“A rubber Duckie actually but it was specifically a yellow one so I understand the mix up.”

“And we stopped Lex Luther from becoming president.” He replied to which Joker scoffed.

“I tried it first, he copies me! Probably jealous I'm a better arch nemesis then he could ever be to the boy scout.” 

Joker stuffed the rest of the -what looked like- blue cake slice into his mouth before he grabbed a six pointed berry and ate that too. Bruce was loosing his appetite and flicked another of the berried around the plate. “Joker…. What’s my name?” He asked, his heart pounded in his chest, even fasted when Joker started laughing. 

“Oh I’ve always known your name.” Bruce looked up in shock, the other man picked up the berry Bruce had been playing with and placed it at his lips, pushing it into his mouth, making Bruce eat it.  
  
 _“Darling.”_   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been making up the aliens they have been fight but the Durlan from Durla are actually real. They are xenophobic aliens which are shapeshifting tentacle monsters and I found them in a wiki and decided they have to make an appearance in my fic.


	3. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is losing spirit so Joker tries to liven things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more violence in this chapter, be warned but also affectionate Joker getting his Bat back on track the only way he know how. 
> 
> unbeta'ed

  
For the next four days Joker had played nurse to Batman's injuries. Bruce could say that he had many, many weird experiences in his life -having dealt with all the rouges gallery alone had caused many- but this had to top all those moments. The fact that he was around the joker without a mask was very much a factor in the weirdness as well. The other man flittered in the small space of the cell, brushing his hand through his hair every other hour, checking on the clumped scab over his head injury. Bruce investigated the silver tin of salve that they had been provided with, what ever it what it worked very fast with both pain relief and cell repair. He tried it on a few of his lighter scars and they started fading as well. He made a note to keep this with them if eventually escaped- _When_ they eventually escaped. 

_...if they ever escaped._

The first time the clown went to reapply it, he had asked him to kneel down at the base of the bed and tilt his head down. Bruce hesitated but the pain had retuned and so he didn’t resist as long as he wanted to. Joker sat on the bed in front of him pulling him in closer in the guise of getting a better look at the wound. At first he thought the clown was just being lewd but he only pushed until Bruce was resting his forehead on his thigh. It was still and indignity but he was sure the goal was just to fake affection liked with the cuddling before. After smearing the salve he would let Bruce get up without a comment aside from “I’m just trying to help you, darling, do you really think I would ever hurt you?” He purred even as straight after that he pulled down the back of his collar and tracing his cold finger over a scar “Oh hey! I remember making this!” Bruce used the salve on a few of his other scars but Joker would snatch it away from him if he tried to erase any that he had made. Joker had started keeping it in his pockets at all times now but at least they would always have it with them.

Bruce spent these days mostly sleeping and guiltily eating the better food they have been given. Joker still refused to tell him exactly what he put the Darlan through and Bruce soon stopped asking. For now he was just trying to navigate the new social dynamic the men had between them. He didn’t know how to act any more. The situation they were in was wearing down on him and while he had so many complex feelings towards the Joker he had to compartmentalise if he was to survive being with him in every moment of the foreseeable future. The criminal was acting completely casual with him, like they had always been on the same side and it was harder to keep his guard up when it was just them alone together.

It seemed that who ever was watching tracked his progress and the fifth day after his injury they were called to fight again. Bruce was still slower, the new opponents were large and horrifying but they didn’t seem to understand what was happening. Joker attacked first, they tried to defend. He wished he had been better abled to stop the criminal, he laughed, he slashed, he played it up for the roaring crowd. The two aliens died, he couldn’t save them. 

They fell back into the same routine as they started but it was the Joker seemed to be changing if slightly. They no longer stayed at opposite ends of the cell like territorial animals. The criminal started to stay closer to Bruce, spoke at him -thought not necessarily with him- and the flirty and casual touching he had usually weaponised in their interactions increased as well. Joker himself seemed…. Calmer? Not by any normal standard of the word but he had been watching him in the previous weeks and unlike himself, Joker was thriving in this environment. He got attention, he was able to be as aggressive as he wanted and he was with his object of obsession. He couldn’t tell if he really didn’t recognise him as Bruce Wayne, just didn’t want to see it, or he had and he was just pretending. Either way there was nothing he could do about it now when the Joker was leaning against his side, telling wild and highly exaggerated stories about his henchmen. 

  
Day 29  
  
“Cell 4-479, both subjects survived mutual confinement. Subjects viable for fights. One hour until transportation to arena.”   
Bruce had been laying on the shared bed and he stayed there for a few more minutes before he pushed himself up to look for his armour. Joker, was darting around the cell, lining up a few toys he had earned for them to choose. Bruce put on his armour, slowly, piece by piece. 

“I wonder what galactic being we’ll see today huh? Oh I wanna make a good first impression. Do I look scruffy?” He asked but didn’t wait for any answer for he pulled out his straight razor and went to their bathroom area use it as it was actually intended to be be used. “I know you’re a being of the night and all that but I don’t think you can hide in that six o’clock shadow you’re growing there, Bats. Want me to do you to?” He purred. Bruce didn’t answer that either. Joker gave a long sigh. 

They were teleported to an arena on what seemed to be in a space ship, behind the smaller crowd he could see the thick blast windows and the expanse of space behind it, it would have been beautiful but all he could think was how far were they from Earth. He felt a slap against his shoulder. “Head in the game, bats.”

Their opponents were called an O’buenia which had 6 slitted eyes and a long snout. Their skin was dark maroon scales with bright magenta spines that ran along its arms and down its back. Behind it was a long thick tail swishing about in agitatedly. The being it was tethered to was named as a Delmeon which seemed to be a type of insectoid invertebrate. They have two sets of wings, four segmented arms and two similar legs. It’s skin appareled to have a strongly plated exoskeleton and It's limbs were covered in sharp, blade like hairs.

“Well I’m not one to pick on bugs but I’ve know to kick a bee-hind!.” Joker yelled to the crowd, he still didn't know if they actually actually understood the jokers puns or they were just acting up in response criminal's obvious show boating. Joker turned back to him and asked “Which do you want?” which was new, he would normally just choose one and run for it. 

He looked over at the aliens, the O’buenia was the larger of the two but the Delmeon’s spikes and armour would be harder for Joker to deal with. His fabric suit was currently littered with holes as it was, Joker would need to do something about that eventually. “I’ll take the bug, you can get the reptile.” 

Joker ginned and looked at the larger alien. “You know if you ever come to Gotham I would have the perfect blind date for you, we have our own over grown reptile out looking for love. But I guess I’m getting a head of myself, we have to see how this double dates goes first.”

And then they were off, The reptilian alien charged him, the bug one flying up with a loud buzz and was dragged forward to. Bruce looked around and used his grapple to latch onto a light fixture above him, he wrapped his arm around the Joker’s waist and pulled the giggling man up with him. Bruce used the momentum to drive his feet into the bugs face and let the Joker go so he could give his own kick to his opponent before he stayed up in the creatures shoulders, going for it’s eyes. 

His kick had sent the bug back down and he followed it, landing on the bug's chest with a **Crack** from it's exoskeleton. It swiped at him with it’s many arms, a few of the spikes pricing through the gaps in his own armour. He landed a punch to it’s face before he jumped off. The bug struggled up and Bruce returned to a fighting stance but he was tugged off his feet as the Joker had been thrown from the reptile aliens back and their red tether dragged him along with it. 

Joker hit glass between them and the crowd with a thud and a low groan, Bruce landed with a roll and stayed between the Joker and the lizard, throwing a few batarangs at it. He could see now that Joker had carved out three of it’s eyes, and left bloody slashed on it's neck. It's was red blooded this time. The alien was charging at them but it wasn’t running straight with it's damaged sight. Both men waited until the last moment and then ran to the side, letting the reptile hit the glass and the crowd gasped and screamed as cracks spread all the way through it. 

Jokers hands gripped tightly onto his arms, nails digging into the kevlar “Oooh Batsy! Is this our chance? Can we break it and go?”

Bruce looked at the fracturing glass as the reptile struggled against it getting up. They were on a crowded spaceship, they didn’t know where they are, how to get to Earth or how they were bing targeted for the teleportation. He grabbed Joker’s wrist to pull him off. “No, no we can’t, not here.” Joker sneered and pushed him with his other arm, freeing the one from his hold. 

“Disappointing.” Joker sighed and held up the grapple gun, Bruce on reflex checked his belt, damn he must have taken it when he shoved him. “Back into the fray then.” and before he could try and get the gun back, Joker ran back to the reptile, dodging under its wildly swinging tail and sinking his blade into the back of it’s knees, preventing it from getting back up. “Oh dear, looks like some one has a case of… _ereptile dysfunction!_ ” There was nothing he could do now to save it so he turned back to who he was fighting.

The bug alien was in the air again, stretching the tether enough that it was tangible enough for him to grab and gave it a good hard yank. It screeched and did it again, pulling it down until the glowing tether disappeared from his hands. Joker had finished with the reptile fast. The bug sprang back but before it got too far the grapple hook shot out and grabbed it by it’s leg and it was pulled down as the announcer asked “What is the verdict from the crowd? Though It looks like the Earth Villain has already made the choice for us!” The crowd didn't sound disappointed. 

Bruce watched as the bug dropped, no longer able to fly and the joker stood over it. He waited for him to slash it’s throat but he just stepped on it’s back and looked directly at Batman. He never turned away as he grabbed one of it’s smaller wings and pull, the creature screamed and soon the wing popped out. “Joker-" he said in warning.

The criminal keep looking at him, grabbing a random limb before he dug his razor into it’s legs join and again pulled again with a sickening pop. “Joker, stop.” He rushed at him and knocked him to the ground, grabbing his hands and squeezing his hand until the razor dropped from it. 

“Finally, I was wondering when you would find your balls again.” Joker jolted up and drove his head into Bruce’s chin. “You weren't saving them, weren't stop me, you weren't even trying to escape. I was very disappointed in you Bats, I thought maybe an alien hand had reached up in your cute bat-ass to puppet you but here you are. The real Batman was in there all a long.” 

Bruce drove his fist into the Joker’s stomach and the man gasped before he lashed out. They ended up rolling and trading blows, not noticing the lack of the electric buzz from the alien beside them. Too focused on each other they just assumed the gasps from the crowd was just from them fighting each other until the sound of shattering glass came a moment after. They both looked up from where they were, with Bruce on his back with Joker straddling him. The arm that Joker had ripped off had been the one to have the cuff on it, the bug was now free and flying unevenly and erratically, smashing into the glass before it completely shattered and he was flying free over the crowd. 

A few of the triangular looking drones followed it as the alien flew waveringly through door. There was the sound of blasters and a cut off screech. It was the last thing they saw before they were blinded by the bright light and they were back into their cell. 

“Ha! Well… that was dramatic.”   
  
Bruce looked up at the tether cuff on his wrist. “They couldn’t teleport it after it’s cuff was gone.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you…” Bruce paused and went to push Joker off of him but the man slapped his hands away and leaned in close. 

“Remember, Darling, we’re being watched. Come, whisper it sweetly to me.” Bruce rolled his eyes but unfortunately the clown did have a point. 

“What do you remember about when we first got taken?”  
  
“We were playing tag, you just used your car to tag me as It-“  
  
“ _About how we were taken_.” he said pointedly.

“Oh, umm, lets see, it was a bright light, we were lifted up… the light came from above us, I thought it was a search light before it played a joke on gravity.”  
  
“Exactly, I thought it could target us at will but I think they used a different method the first time, now I think it’s our cuffs. Before we make a move we’ll have to get them off.”  
  
“Oooh matching missing hands, it will be a new look trend we could start.”  
  
“Hopefully we could find another way than that.” still pretty sickened from the sigh of Joker pulling apart that creature.

Joker sat back up, looking way too content with sitting on Bruce's lap, though this was nothing new. “So, you back in the game, Darling? You know I find your brooding very attractive but it has a limit before it just gets sad. Oh I missed you, Batsy!” Joker leaned down and pressed his cool lips to the corner of Bruce’s mouth with an exaggerated “Mwuah!” Bruce shoved Joker off of him by slamming both hands into his chest, sending the clown flying and landing on his back with a laugh. “There he is!” 

Day 30

They had eaten, sorted through the gifts, it was just a small box and they had a meal with the bland protein bars and a few aliens fruits on top. Bruce took it as a warning that they weren’t blamed for what had happened but they still weren’t happy. They both passed out pretty quickly after that. 

Both men woke much later than they normally did, both just seemed to wait until it was clear that they weren’t being called on again today. Joker ate some of their food and then curled back up in the bed. Bruce was still feeling a little grimey and with a quick glance back to the man sleeping on the bed, headed to the shower. The shower was a chrome rectangle aside from the opaque white glass that allowed light from the room in while still granted some semblance of privacy. Compared to the high water pressure rain shower head Bruce was used to it was pretty lacking but the water heated up well enough so he was just glad for that. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the water. He was feeling better now, the renewed motivation making him feel himself again. When leaned back forward, it was only then that he heard the patter of fabric hitting the floor which was his only warning before something pale entered his water blurry vision. He grabbed it and pressed it against the wall as he rubbed the water out of his eyes with his other hand. Now he could see at Joker who was gasping from hitting the cold wall. He was naked.

“What the hell, Joker?”  
  
“I had an idea and you know we gotta get close to share such naughty ideas.”  
  
“And you couldn’t have waited until I was out of the shower?”  
  
Joker gave him a smug look like Bruce had just asked a stupid question. “Well, yeah! Oh course I could. Now stop being a blushing prude and come here.” Joker wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and stepped closer, Bruce stared pointedly at the wall and tried to move his body away from the other man’s. “Now about our problem… wait.” Joker leaned back thankfully but the serious look on his face was concerning until he started grinning again. “Are you shorter than me?…Ha! Hahaha you are, you’re shorter than me by a few inches! Oh my dear short king!”

Bruce again pushed Joker back into the wall making him wince again. “I will throw you out of here, I wouldn't even care If you slip and crack your head open.”  
  
“Batsy! No threatening, we’re already naked together and if you continue on like that you’ll be writing checks you won’t admitting to wanting to cash.” Bruce took a deep breath and made sure to keep his eyes up and defiantly not look down. “What idea did you have?” 

Joker got close again, standing chest to chest as Bruce grabbed him by his hips to keep them separated there at least, unperturbed, the clown spoke into his ear. “We’re going to need to experiment on taking off the cuffs with the cannon fodder the aliens send our way but we can’t do it every fight, they will notice. This is exactly like fooling the guards at Arkham.” 

Bruce thought on that “We only have 4-5 fights a week…”  
  
“Yeah we’re going to be on this little murder vaca for a while. But we still gotta find away to escape and get home anyways.” 

“We need to be able to take out the security drones and get transport. We’ll need to keep our weapons stocked up, maybe some long lasting rations if we can. If we get a ship it’s a long shot but even if we don’t know the direction back to Earth the Justice League's Watch tower might be able to pick up a transmission and find us.  
  
Joker scoffed. “We don’t need them, just each other, we’ll be fine, you gotta have faith in _us_ , Darling.” 

Bruce bit his lip and thought “There is one more thing. The being who runs this tournament, he’s been at a few of our matches.” 

“8ft tall alien man, red eyes with the yellowish skin, has never given us a standing ovation?” Joker queried which surprised Bruce but only for a moment. Joker tends to notice a lot of things and just hides his intellect behind his more extreme personality.  
  
“We have his notice, he always has his focus on us during the battle and we get a lot of…gifts. It can't just be for aesthetics reasons that we get custom weapons and all the other get standard. He might be an issue.” 

Joker hummed in thought and Bruce had to suppress a shiver as long fingers idly scratched through his hair again. “Okay, we'll keep an eye on our voyeur." Then Joker giggled "Well I know I feel much better having an objective list at least. Looks like we got a plan to build.” Joker smiled at him. “Now do you need me to wash your hair? Maybe your back? Any of those hard to reach places? I have the fingers for it.” 

Bruce just turned off the shower and got out. 

Joker laughed and followed him out, thankfully grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist like Bruce did. "Here." was the only warning he got but it was enough for him to catch the salve tin before it collided with his head. "You owe me." Joker said and flopped onto the bed on his stomach. Bruce was very concerned and confused for a moment before he properly processed the mess of bruises painting the clown's back. He remembered how the Joker had been thrown into the glass barrier and then all the time after Bruce had slammed him on his back after. Damn it. 

He sat on the side of the bed and ignored all the soft sighs Joker gave as he rubbed the salve over the bruises and small cuts. He was almost finished when he had a thought and leaned over the man to whisper again. "Joker... why do you want to escape." he just had to ask. Joker fit into this type of world, he could survive it unlike him.

Joker was quiet for a moment, fingers tapping along the metal frame of the bed. "Batsy, I am a simple city clown. This is fun yes and I'm used to being locked up for when I have my extended sleep overs in Arkham but... well it's not exactly me, now is it?" the man rolled over under him they they were face to face "Plus this place is making you absolutely miserable and that is my job."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here is my inspiration for how the boys fight together 
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/xkzrcf


	4. Day 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting, some flirting AKA things get heated both in the cell and on the battle field
> 
> CW: more violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't write fighting scenes, So I'm not gotta put much focus on the fights." the author said, not studying for her Functional Proteins and Genes exam but instead writing a chapter focused on fighting.

They allowed two more fights to pass before they started their first attempt at messing with the cuffs. The first pair of challengers meet an unfortunate end but the second they were able to put out of commission without fatalities and the crowd gave them mercy. Bruce had briefly mentioned to Joker that if they lost a fight and got mercy there was a chance they could be spared but they both quickly agreed that it was too risky, both in trusting the fighters to not actually kill them and then they had no proof of where the spared actually went. 

When the third fight came around, that is when they focused on the cuffs. They went in with high hopes, Joker trying to use his joy buzzer to shock it while Bruce tried blunt force to break it. Neither were successful. So they tried again, acid melted a lot of it but they were never given enough to be able to melt through the whole thickness of the cuff. Freezing it worked temporarily but also has a huge risk of shattering the surrounding hand so that was stuck in the maybe pile. They tried many different method in many different ways trying to find the right one. 

And of course it was too much to ask being able to plan the elements of their escape without needing to be huddled together to do it. Bruce would save any information sharing for when they were laying close in the bed together -now sleeping properly beside the other man- but Joker would think of any little thing and use it as an excuse to drape himself over him. Or sit in his lap given the opportunity to. He had quickly learned to recognise Joker’s movements and stopped startling every time he found himself being covered by the clown. So they kept scheming, always trying new things every other fight, and with the fights happening every two to three days, time was just passing them by. The scratches in the wall kept increasing, like spider well in the corner of the room.

But they were anything but idle on the days they weren’t focusing on the cuffs. There were two things they wanted to learn more about. 

One was the locations they were teleported to. The arenas were always different and the highest number arena they had gone up to was #4,803 but they were identifying similarities. They figured out that a few of the opened sky locations had beige skies, another teal, and a few where its has two moons were from repeating planetary locations. There must be a total of three planets. For each specific planet they were gathering information for comparing the security for and the direction of any ships passing overhead. Some planets seeming having older arenas than other which could have out of date security measures. They also figured out that going by design changes there were possibly 5 spaceships in used but there were no ways to know where the closed room or underground arenas were.   
  
The second point they were looking into was the amount of attention they were getting and the nature of it. They were keeping more notice on the man watching them. More often than not he would be on the ship fights and occasionally in the more open planet arenas. 

Joker’s method of collecting information seemed to be by being straight forward with it. He yelled at the camera in their cell one day when they were between fights. He demanded new fabrics and sewing material since his suit wasn’t holding up well enough any more. He spent an entire hour insulting their jumpsuits alone and another about how he had a brand image to maintain. After their next fight he got exactly what he had asked for. Bruce found himself watching in amazement as Joker made two more suits from scratch and then matching B+J underwear. (He begrudgingly accepted out of necessity.)  
  


Day 53

Joker tried this method again while frustrated that Bruce managed to keep him away from maiming todays opponents in their quickest fight ever. To be fair the clown did look like he wasn’t expecting to get any reaction from what he did. Bruce had been busy checking on the two catfish faced aliens who were effectively trapped under a felled pillar when he heard the Joker yelling over the crowd. “Is that all you got for us! You, voyeur on the throne, Are you not entertained!” Joker yelled out, arms wide counting on none of the aliens to get the reference. But the crowd quieted down. Bruce winced and quickly joined the Joker, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

“What are you doing?” He hissed but Joker just grinned back.

 _“I have no idea!”_

The man stood up, walking to the edge of the platform where he had been sitting and looked down at them but seeming amused more than anything else. For the first time, they heard him speak while they were at the arena. “Well, What say you, the people! They came to us as a volatile and expendable enemies, The batman and The joker. We didn't expect them to survive a day yet how quickly they became underdogs and now they have rose up, reaching close to the ranks of our best fighters. Are you entertained?” 

The crowed roared again, chanting something he had heard from them before what with what ever translating microphone the being was using they finally could understand what it was.  
  
**“War world! War World! War World!”**

He and Joker shared a look and before he could stop the Joker he yelled back. “You know us but who the hell are you?” Bruce elbowed him in the ribs “Ow, quit it! It’s working.” He hissed. 

“If you wish to know the one who you are fighting for, the one who is allowing you to live and breathe as true fighters when you were nothing but insignificant quarrelling infants. Prove to me that you deserve it.” 

The aliens they had just fought disappeared in a flash, the pillar now crashing down with an ominous thud. They stayed where they were in the arena. This one was a simple oval of dirt floor and stone walls. a fitting place for a gladiatorial match. “ _Oh yes, Joker, it’s definitely working_.” He said in dead pan, Joker giggled nervously beside him and shrugged. The arena soon lit up and he and Joker pressed back to back with each other. There were four opponents. Untethered and some welding large weapons. “ _Yes, this worked out perfectly._ ” 

“Oh, Can it, Batman!” He hissed and elbowed his back “What, You too tired after having one fight today already? This place is making you soft if you think one battle is going to stop us from kicking these alien butts back across the galaxy?" He giggled again "How about a wager? Who ever takes down the most is crowned the best and the other has to do the laundry for a week!” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and focused back on their new challengers, Joker doing the same as all four started walking closer to them. “Okay, lets see, we have _the dumb jock_ -“ There was a grey skinned being, humanoid but with unnaturally large muscles, he was wearing armour which also included a circular helmet, and wielding an axe. “- _The bird brain_ , is that one of yours?-” This one was a raptor type avian creature, long feathered wings though one looked like it had a section of feathers replaced with sharp metal replicas, it was a tawny colour and the edges of its beak and along it’s tongue seemed to have teeth like structures along it and it’s feet were ended with sharp serated claws. “We got… _the soggy Walnut_ -“ this looked to be a type of amphibian alien, it had a large flat head with squiggled grooves decorating it and large black eyes, it was shorter but carried a long spear. “-aaaaaaaaand, _hairy gas station burrito_.” The alien was the biggest one of the four, covered in shaggy sliver fur with brown patches, it had a round face with three wide eyes and a large mouth with dull pointed teeth. 

“Okay Joker we need to stay close for this one, we can’t risk yanking the other around mid fight. Focus on not getting hurt and attack only when there is a good opportunity, are you ready?”

“Batsy, Baby, I crawled out of the vat of acid ready.” He crowed before he yelped and they both ducked down as Bird brain screeched and swiped it’s metal wing over them. Joker pulled him and they dashed under hairy burrito's legs. Joker again tried to slash the back of it’s legs but the fur was too thick and it had no effect. Bruce pulled him along but the soggy walnut jumped in front of them and lunged with the spear. Bruce grabbed the spear, leading it to miss and didn’t let it pull it back while Joker pulled out both his straight razor and cleaver, swishing them both outwards, slicing back from the corners of it’s mouth and back, as far as he could push them. There was a gush of milky dark blue blood and the creature dropped. “That’s one.” 

Bruce took the spear with him, he grabbed the Joker’s arm with his other hand and pulled him along, they had to keep moving. Bird brain rushed towards them, claws forward this time so he helped swing Joker and he missed the claws and kicked her in the chest. The dumb jock came from the other direction. He rushed in with his axe which Bruce side stepped to evade but the man used his momentum to keep turning and elbowed him across the jaw, tearing his lip on his armour. The jock swung again with his axe, the third one strike was too fast and Bruce had to raise the stick of the spear as a way to slow it. But the spear was too thin to do much and the axe cut cleanly through the wood and across Bruces forearms. He cried out but didn't let it slow him down. He spun the spear and used the flat point of the spear to hit the alien across the head multiple times to disorientated him before he jabbed it into it's nose. Dumb jock fell back, down but not out yet. 

Their was a screech which made him look back at Joker, blood stained the birds feathers but joker also a had bleeding bite marks in his shoulder. The villain dodged a flurry of feathers and metal before he pulled a bottle out of waist band of his pants. “You thought I was excited to see you? I’m just excited you won’t see at all.” He cackles and squirted the acid into the bird’s eyes.

“This way.” he yelled and again they got the some distance. The Dumb jock had gotten got up to follow them but the blinded bird brain was blindly swiping in their direction to and cut right across the jock’s back, deep enough to cut through to it's spine. 

“Two down, one and a half to g-“ The hairy burrito had skittered across had gotten close while they were distracted, snatching Joker up. The criminal drove his cleaver into it’s face and Bruce turned and threw one of two remaining freeze grenades at the bird’s wing, with both ice and metal it was too heavy and she dropped over, part of her wing smashing into pieces.

“Joker, you’ve got the last one.” 

Joker was covered in a spray of black as he hacked at’s face, blood pouring everywhere . “I’m getting there, Don't rush art, Batsy!” The two arms that had been holding Joker split into six, wrapping around different parts of his arms to stop him swinging. Before they could react there was a sickening pop and low cry of pain as Joker’s elbow had been pushed further out than possible for a human. Batman acted quickly and before the alien could do that to his other arm the spear he had stollen sunk past the fur into the aliens chest. It dropped the Joker and Bruce rushed in and caught him. 

After setting the Joker down he went into he man’s waist band, found the bottle of acid spray and by the time the creature pulled the spear out of it’s body and turned to them with no eyes, a mass of blood loss but a a lot of determination, it shambled towards them with the last of it's strength but it was too big to not still be a threat. Bruce was able to throw the bottle so it shattered against it’s face, the alien was screaming for a few seconds until it had nothing left to scream with and dropped to the floor. 

There was a moment of pure shocked silence. 

And then the roar of the audience shook the arenas structure. 

Bruce hooked his arm under Joker at his good side and helped him back up to his feet. Holding onto each other they walked panting and a bit wobbily but with all the confidence they could to get closer to the platform. The being was waiting for them them there with a smile. Once they stopped Joker took a step away from Bruce, took his hand and with his good one and held it up in triumph. The being nodded at them and lifted his hand to hush the crowd again. 

“The great being, Mogul, ruler of War World acknowledges these fighters!” 

——————————————

  
Bruce undid the buttons on Joker’s shirt and helped him to slide off his injured arm, The clown was swearing and whimpering but helped shrug it off. His arms were covered in bruises but the worse was the obvious dislocation of his elbow. “ Joker I’m going to need to pop it back into place.” He warned. 

“Punch me unconscious first, I don’t need to feel that.” Joker replied in complete seriousness. 

“Are you sure you want that?” Bruce asked and when Joker opened his mouth to answer, he grabbed him and did the pull and push to pop it back into place. 

The clown screamed in pain and clutched at Bruce, dropping his head against Bruce's chest and groaned. “Batman, you are such a bastard.” he said but it was followed by some soft laugher. He let the man rest against him for a while. Both still catching their breaths. Joker wrapped his free arm around him and whispered dreamily. “You saved me… _you killed for me._ ” Bruce didn’t say anything, but his hands were shaking. “Don’t do that hero thing, it was dead anyways, It was my kill. It was bleeding out from me carving it up. You just gave it compassion, a quicker end while you saved your own life and that of a friendly clown. Tell yourself that. Tell yourself what ever you need to because that moment _is all mine and only mine._ ” He didn't think he could do that but they didn't have time to dwell on it for now. 

They pulled off the rest of their stained clothes and armour, each having quick showers while they could still stand. Then, in only their new underwear sewn by Joker, they helped each other apply the salve over their bruises and cuts. He took extra care in covering the other’s arm which had started darkening a much deeper colour. He learned that Joker knew a lot of swears in both English and French. 

They both only managed a few bites of the feast they had been given but they weren't that hungry. They found they were given something better anyway. Seeing as they were being spied on, it meant some one had gone out of their way to find and give them coffee which they both greedily drank not even caring about the caffeine (or lukewarm temperature) nothing was going to stop either of them from passing out now. 

Soon the both crawled under the covers, laying on their back staring that the ceiling before the lights were shut off. Joker suddenly sat up with a jolt, scaring Bruce. “Wait, wait something isn’t right.” Bruce was about to sit up too when he was held down with one hand as a wincing Joker shuffled around, a string of “Ouch, ouchie, merde, ow, fuck, ooh salaud, owie-“ as he moved to lay across Bruce’s chest, using his other hand to help position his injured arm in a way that didn’t seem to hurt him.

“Is this necessary?” He huffed and was answer by a cold nose being nuzzled into his neck and a long leg tangling with his own. He was now cuddling with the Joker. Again. He must have been really desensitised by the Joker’s latest antics that he just didn’t think it was worth the effort to stop him. He was too tired and the rest of the clown was warm so he just fixed the blanket over them. “So… we have his name.” He whispered but Joker groaned and shook his head.  
  
“No work talk tonight, Darling, you wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.” 

Bruce relented and just relaxed back on the thin mattress, feeling the sores littering his own body. The cuts on the back of his forearms itched and Joker’s still slightly damp hair pricked at his split lip and the swelling over his chin. He shuffled around a bit, trying to get more comfortable under the criminal. The clown must have thought he was squirming because of him, which wasn't too wild of a guess. 

“Isn’t it true that you and the cat, uh… _played bats and robbers?_ Being in this position shouldn't surprise you anymore.” Joker chuckled and Bruce just rolled his eyes. He looked into the darkness of the cell and he was still too wired to sleep, Joker didn’t seem to be nodding off any time soon either. They knew each other in a way not a lot of people would ever get a glimpse into but in many ways they didn’t know each other at all. 

He hesitated but carefully asked what he hoped was innocuous. “Is it true you had a… _had something_ with one of Dent’s personalities?” luckily Joker just laughed into his neck. 

“Oh yes, but it didn’t last too long. You know Harvey, _he blows hot and cold_ … hmm must be my type huh? Cat's type as well seeing as she's been scratching at his door last I check. Tough break, Batsy.” The clown hummed. “Or maybe not, is there any truth to the rumour that you, the boy scout and Woundie get under each other capes while up in your big space base?”

Bruce scoffed “No. We’re work colleagues. Plus they’re super powered, God like beings and I’m just-” A rich kid with a lot of issues “-not the same.” 

“Nawww Batsy don’t sell yourself short, if I ever wanted to take down the rest of the do gooders down, It would be by some how brain washing you to do it for me. You’re the best of the best for a reason.” And that was some what flattering. Some what.

They spent some more time just talking, about the rouges and heroes. Never asking anything too probing, nothing that could be used against them or anyone else, just small talk. Here in the dark it was almost like they were just two normal people. 

“Ummm Purple, no Green, no red, wait… yellow, or azure. Yep definitely chartreuse, oh but my _favourite_ -favourite is magenta though, some days it’s persimmon… No wait! Violet…just… _colours!_ What’s your favourite? And if you say black I will blow up a hotdog vendor.” He threatened pointedly and Bruce believed it.

He though about it for a moment, he really would have said black if he could. “Yellow.” He settled on.

Joker gasped in delight. “Hey, that’s my favourite colour too!" Bruce tried to stop it but ended up huffing a laugh at that before the other man continued "Umm favourite alcoholic beverage? I don’t see you as a beer kinda guy.”

“Definitely not. I like whiskey and some red wines.” Though he didn’t drink too much any more with his nightly activities, but when he had galas and charity events he would occasionally indulge, plus having a glass in his hand keep up the Bruce Wayne Image. “I thought you would have been a beer guy.”

“Nope, I don’t mind wines but I am all for martinis, _the dirtier the better._ ” The man’s chuckles were starting to sound sleepy and they fell into a lull in the conversation which felt remarkably comfortable. Bruce realised his fingers had be idly stroking over the criminal’s back and had to stop himself. 

There was one more question his had back he was scared to ask it. Minutes passed before he said quietly into the cell. “Will this… Will any of this change anything for you when we get back to Gotham?” In the back of his mind he was proud of himself for not even thinking to say if any more. But they had fought together, protected each other, could they really go back to the violence they brought out in each other?

Joker didn’t reply and for a mount he thought he was asleep but then there was a low “ **Bats.** ” Said in a warning tone. “No, there is no changing me-“

“I didn't say-“ 

“-It’s exactly what you said. I won’t exist if I don’t do what I do, and if I don’t exist what is to keep you from existing, huh? The world will just spiral and fall and nothing would be real and there is no point and-and… Just…No. I’ll still be me, and you’ll still be you... But with some pleasant new memories so I can debate with my self if they were actually real or not.” Bruce was trying to analyse the answer, see if he could understand where Joker's mind set was. The other man pushed himself up on his good arm with pulled the tethers out from under the cover, red glow lit up his bleached skin, getting Bruce's attention again. “Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy this while we still can.”

It took Bruce’s mind a moment to catch up one what what currently happening, even when he saw it coming in the soft red lighting the scene. It was warm and light and his mind caught up with it and he realised The Joker was kissing him. Bruce inhaled sharply through his nose but the kiss was so soft he just moved with it reflexively. It didn’t last long even if it felt like it did, soon Joker moved back and there was a rumble of a very satisfied chuckle in the man’s chest. “Good Night, Darling.” He purred.

Joker nuzzled back against him and they were both quiet. Bruce didn’t even know what he could say to break the moment. So he didn’t. He looked up at the ceiling, trying not to focus the tingling in his lips or how much he had missed sharing affection like that. Because it would all lead back to the fact that he had kissed the Joker. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep what had just happened but he went under minutes after the Joker’s breathing evened out where he could feel it against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their little talk about Harvey comes from the BatCat wedding comic 2016 Batman issue 48-49 which surprisingly says BatJokes rights. So don't be put off by the BatCat if you wanna hear Joker Objecting and claiming his love for batman,


	5. Day 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duelling duo get their limits tested, make some friends and 'develop' their own 'friendship'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ you know~  
> .

  
Day 54

Bruce woke slowly, still very much worn from the fight from yesterday. He would have slept longer but something had woken him. There was a soft snore against his neck and a body shifting against his which quickly answered a lot of questions. He hadn’t pushed Joker away throughout the night, actually it seemed like his arms had wrapped more securely around the man’s shoulders and waist. He blamed a human need for warmth, seeing as the air in the metal cell was always cool. That had to be it. Joker shifted again in his arms, then shifted again in a small roll of his hips which made Bruce become aware of something firm dragging against his hip. 

He wasn’t proud of his reaction but he panicked and shoved Joker off of him. This shocked the clown awake with a yell and then a following string of swears as he had tried propping himself up on his still healing left arm. “Wha- What happened!? Where are we!? What is-” Joker used his good arm to search around himself before pointing off to the side. “Hey can you pass me that?” Bruce looked away at the mess of items on the floor.

“Pass you what?” 

“That- oh Never mind, gotta do everything myself.” He crawled over Bruce and leaned down reach a new Bowie knife they had been given before he shuffled back, sat in his previous spot and resumed his mini freak out. “Now, what the fuck was that!? And What the fuck is this place?… Shit Batman, I think we were kidnaped!” 

He said it with such sincerity as he looked around the room, pointing his knife around as if looking for a hidden threat. Bruce made a mental note to try and never wake Joker up so suddenly after this. 

“Joker it’s okay, put the knife down. We’re-“ well, they weren’t _safe_ and they’re weren’t exactly _okay_ either “-we’re dealing with this.” Joker looked at him suspiciously, pointing the tip of his knife his way. Bruce really didn’t want to deal with this right now so he grabbed the quillon guard and knocked his other hand on Joker’s wrist, pulling the knife out of his grip and tossing it back onto the floor. 

Joker glared at him and like a strike of lightning came down on him, his one good hand going for his neck but Bruce caught it and held it tightly. “Oh batman, do you think I won’t-“ he stopped and looked down at himself, Bruce looked down too before he could stop himself and then looked out at the wall and stayed looking there. Joker burst out into laughed. “Ooooh. Jesus, Bats, is that what’s got you in a tizzy?” He fell back on the bed cackling to himself until he had tears in his eyes.

“Shut up.” Bruce huffed, very much awake now with no chance to return to sleep. He got off the bed and started going for the plate he hadn’t finished the night before. Pointedly ignore the Joker. 

“Oh please, get some maturity Bats, you think I didn’t hear you sneaking off to the showers when you thought I was asleep and having your own _happy slappy time_.” Joker purred and Bruce felt a flush under his skin but stayed stoic and facing away. “You know I’m usually a lefty, any chance I can get a … _hand?_ ” Joker started laughing hard again. 

“Don’t… do _anything_ on the bed” He grumbled and didn’t turned around as Joker moved around still chuckling as he made his way to the showers instead. There was a sudden thwack against his back and he startled, looking down to see what is was. The Joker had just thrown his underwear at him. 

Bruce, focused on talking to himself _aloud_ as he cataloged the content within the large box they had been given. There was a replacement for all the things they had lost in the fight -excluding his freeze grenades, it was made from Mr. Freeze’s technology so it would be hard to replace. He found some bits of metal he didn’t recognise until he found some small soldering tools, it looks like he could add this on top of his batsuit to cover a few of the breaks and weaknesses he had gotten in it. There were two bottles of acid now, he felt sick just looking at them and was going to put them back on the box but he realised they might have enough to melt the cuffs now. 

He was sat on the floor, leaning back on the cold metal just staring at the glass bottle when Joker returned, happily whistling to himself. But only noticed the clown was back when the bottle was yanked out of his hands and Joker, now in only a towel dropped down to straddle his lap. 

“Pants!” Bruce snipped but the Joker just shook his head. 

“No thanks, they’re too chewie, I think I’ll stick with this.” He said and picked some creamy spherical food off his plate and popped it into his mouth. “Relax, I washed my hands… you wanna check?” He asked wigging his fingers in Bruce’s face until they were slapped away. 

Bruce was going to push him off but a hand wrapped around the back of his neck to hold him still as Joker’s lips went to his ear. “You get the feeling we weren’t chosen at random?” Bruce really hated his tricks some times but it was effective and he didn’t push Joker off. Seeing that he won, the villain leaned into him, though his injured arm was trapped between them where he kept it bent against his chest stopping him from completely falling into him. 

“He… this Mongul, dude, just the way he called us ‘expendable enemies’ it didn’t sit right with me.” Joker continued “Why us?”

Bruce had been thinking about that too “I think… I think I’ve seen reference to War World before, something from the Lanterns. Maybe we’re just a side note on a bigger plot.”

“They get rid of the biggest player and go after their true goal? Well they planned it right if they got rid of you first. I guess I was just there and they we’re doing doubles tournaments anyways so…”

He thought about that, though about their first day here together. “I don’t think it was an opportunity of convenience, I think we were actually meant to kill each other.” 

Joker scoffed “Oh Batsy I would never kill you.” He said sweetly like he hadn't just attacked him this morning or hadn't _actually tried to kill him_ when they first arrived here. “So is Mongul’s plan now to just... wait for us to die via these fights? Seems pretty sloppy. I know I would have planned better.”

“I don’t think he wants to kill us now, we’re too… entertaining? What have you noticed about the planets?”

“uh… a lot of alien species in the crowd? A lot of over cast? There is a bird thing that tries to steal the snack off the children?”

“…well there is always a large crowd, at every single one it’s packed, these fights probably go on every day. Any glimpse of the world outside, no large infrastructure, no cultural imprint, many signs of dilapidation. And you're right, i don't think I've ever properly seen the sky… The worlds are in decline. Now, Romans used the gladiators to up ease the civilians and keep them from revolting. Could be the same concept?”

“So, what I'm getting from your bat brain is that our remarkably fine asses are kidnapped, we’re meant to kill each other but I’m too cool and fun and you’re way too pretty -like you are so fucking gorgeous, Darling, it’s incredible- and so instead of killing us as intended we’re now the eye candy to keep people coming back?” 

Bruce shrugged. It was the best guess he could come up with the limited information they had. He was then struck with a thought that had his hands curled into fists where they were at his sides. “No one has found us yet, I didn't think it might be because... the Justice League might be in trouble. I need to get out of here and save them.” He grew cold thinking that while he was just locked up here with food and some small comforts his friends and family could be in danger. Maybe he wasn’t trying hard enough to get out. He should be there with them. They could be dying and he was just sitting here unless- 

A wet, hot mouth pressed against his throat making him gasp before he could stop it, his hand shot up and gripped the man by his hips. “Joker!”

“What? I needed to shift your attention. Dr Leland always said that adding new physical sensations can get pull you mind away from…’unsavoury thoughts’. I didn't have any ice cubes around so... hehehe _I made do_. So relax. Your _little crew of nerds_ will be fine. They are big boy and girl heroes, focus on yourself and more importantly, focus on me!” He whined.

Bruce huffed but Joker was right, there was nothing he could do but trust his friends to get through what ever may be happening to them while they could trust him to look after himself. He relaxed back against the wall, or would have if Joker didn’t start kissing his neck again. “Okay, you can get off of me now.” 

“Ha, but talking about home I’m really starting to realise what I’ve left behind, what I devastatingly miss.” he said miserably. Bruce was going to ask if it was Harley going by the way he was acting but then Joker continued with. “I had the cutest and cuddliest Batman plushie, he’s all alone now, ugh, its heart breaking.”

“…really?”

“Yep.”

“… which brand?” He asked because he just couldn’t help being curious about it, Wayne industries had a toy line with batman merch, but he knew a few other places did to. “Not the Target one I hope, they just look… weird.”

Joker laughed and sat back “Nope, I’m not lining the pockets of any big corporation, I dished out extra to support a local artist. Wesker -you know, the Ventriloquist- he made it in arts and craft time in Arkham, I traded him four pudding cups for it. They weren’t my pudding cups but I gave them to him.” 

“Okay, that’s… good?” He said before placing his hand over Joker’s mouth and gently pushing him away which seemed to only make him laugh more. “Now get off me, you lunatic.” even that sounded way too playful to be effective against the clown.

  
  
Day 67 

They had a few days off but for the first fight back Joker still needed to keep his arm in a sling, unsurprisingly, it didn’t stop him from being an effective fighter, he was good at getting creative. The way their matches started had a change now, they were no longer the first team being brought to the arena, it took Bruce a while to figure it out but with a few of the aliens looking around the arena and jumping when they appeared, He and Joker were no longer the new challengers, they were defending a title. 

They had one day when they were transported to the stage the alien pair were obviously here for the first time. They cowered and clicked rapidly in some kind of speech. Mongul stood above them watching. Batman refused to fight that day, Joker reluctantly did too. Mainly because he was held back. Again they had a four on four fight, he tried to protect the pair as they fought the other two but lost one before they were able to end it. The one survivor got mercy but when they went back to the cell there were no new gifts or food given to them. It was the easiest trade he had ever made. 

After lights out he thought on that moment before the fight, he went over the look Mongul gave him, it was stuck in his mind. Joker pressed up against his back, wrapping his arms around him and holding him back to his chest. “It’s the same thing that Gotham is taking bets on. When you’re going to snap and become like me. The 'will he, won’t he' It’s all part of the show.” 

“I won’t give in.” He said, trying not to think of the the smell the melting fur and the last pained cries.

“I know you won’t.” Joker still agreed.

  
Day 73

They teleported into one of the closed off arenas, metal walls with lights running in long lines under the the walls and ceiling. It very much reminded him of a cell only bigger and brighter. He glanced over at the other side of the room and quickly grabed Joker’s hand, stopping him from advancing. “Don’t hurt them.” He hissed. 

Joker looked at the pair, rose and eyebrow and gave a shrug “If you say so, no promises if they start something first.” 

There, waiting for them at the other end of the arena were Martians, one green, one white, tethered together. Oddly enough the white martian stood snarling and aggressive in front of the green one, guarding them. The green Martian seemed to need it as well, he swayed on his feet, looking tired and weak. 

_'Please, we don’t want to fight.'_

Bruce heard it in her head but he couldn’t tell if Joker did as well since he didn’t react. ' _We don’t want to fight either, I’m Batman from Earth, we’re just trying to escape. I have met your kind before, I know one. I’m assuming that you can’t phase shift out of the cuffs?'_ He thought back.

' _No we can not, I tr-'_ there was a terrible screeching sound and the walls started to shift in a slow grind, grandly closing. They were being forced to fight or they would all die. 

“Whoop, that’s not good.”

 _'We need to trick them, we need to look like we are fighting until we work this out.'_ He thought back, the green martian looked at the white martian, obviously talking. Bruce turned to Joker. “You're going to fight him but I need you to hold back. Please, Joker, this is important! I can speak with him, we might be able to learn something or work this out. Please!” 

Joker frowned but it didn’t last long as he cupped his hand against his cowl. “Oh I can never say no to that cute determined look. But if you take too long I will **slaughter** them if it means we’ll both live.” He said and pet his cheek before turning to the Martians with a huge maniacal grin.

 _'My friend will help keep the crowd distracted if you- oh“'_ he cut off when Joker was already sending a kick into the body of the white martian, no knife or weapons were being used at least just his fists. He hoped the alien had thick skin as they started training blows.

 _'Don’t worry he will probably not hurt them much.'_ probably.

Bruce walked over and held up the green martian up by the fabric of his suit, looking like he was threatening him while they quickly spoke. _'We’ve been trying to break the cuffs we think we know how but escaping would be hard for us. We can use acid to melt the cuffs but the metal is too thick.'_

_'The power of the tethers are bridged by the internal crystal structure you will need to focus where it’s exposed on the cuffs.'_

_'But how? The tether… becomes less tangible when they are close together, of course.'_ It clicked. He looked back where Joker was playfully taunting the alien by winding up his fists. _'That might just work. If we break your cuffs, can you go to Earth and check on my friends, they are the Justice League, if they’re okay, tell them where I am, please, you can escape easier than we can.'_

 _'I give you my word, I will find them.'_ They talked out a plan before he glanced back at the fighting again, still no one bleeding or dead. _'You’re friends with a white Mauritian, I thought you were enemies?”'_

_'She is… different, the atmosphere of the planets make me weaker, suppress my powers. She could have killed me but she didn’t. We have learned to rely on each other and she is now dear to me… I-I did not mean to pry but you are… also friends with your pale friend too. You may need to tell him the plan… I can not go inside his mind.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Or I should say, it’s more that 'I will not' I do not think it is safe for me.'_

Bruce narrowed his eyes but conceded to the point. they had no more time to talk and after sending the plan to the white Martian the green Martian started to struggled, striking Bruce across the face. Bruce tossed the green Martian at his friend, she caught him but ‘fell’ into a tumble as she did. Bruce swooped in and hissed a quick “Cover me.” to the clown who jumped on the two, laughing and striking a few punches that didn’t look like he was exactly pulling them but it was as much as he expected. Joker was able to block what Bruce was doing from the view of the cameras. 

He pulled out the acid and with their wrists next to each other his fingers tested it and it as abled to move them through the light of the tether. Bruce careful poured the acid into the openings that produced the red tether. Both hissed as there was unfortunately some acid spillage but soon the tether flicked and then died down as the cuffs sizzles. 

They were excited until both cuffs started sparking red, they just managed to look around at each other before the cuffs exploded and Bruce were pushed back from the force. It was bright and loud and more akin to a flash bang than a proper explosion. Once his head stopped spinning he looked up. Both Martians were gone. For a second he thought he killed them but then there was a voice in his head again. _'Thank you batman. I will keep my word, we will find Earth and lead your friends to you.'_ There was a faint flicker which he trained himself to see when J’onn we invisible and it soon sunk away into the wall. The walls which were still moving. fuck. 

“Joker… Joker what happened?” He asked in a panic pretending that he didn’t know what was going on. watchers were probably angry but if he could make it seem like they weren’t in control of the situation they just might get out of this fine. Joker was slumped over not far from him and he check him over for injuries before shaking the villain awake. 

“Merry Christmas!” Joker said sitting up quickly but then wavering with dizziness. 

He looking around, waiting for something to happen but the walls just got smaller and smaller. Joker noticed to. “Well fuck, at lest I can die doing what I love. Having your body pressed tightly against mine.” He laughed and they both scrambled to the centre of the room. 

They held onto each other, they had been so close, _so close_ , and it was all for nothing. Bruce didn’t know what else he could do, there were no opening or gadgets he could use. Joker turned into him, holding his face in his hands to make Bruce look at him. There was something in his eyes he couldn’t identify before the clown leaned in and locked their lips together. Bruce clutched at him, he wasn’t going to fight this and instead pulled him closer, kissing him back. With about two meters above and across from them left of space before there was a much squeal of metal against metal and the walls stopped. 

They didn’t notice it has stopped until they heard Mongul’s voice through speakers. “The martians are tricky, we didn’t think they had the ability to influence minds anymore but those two were crafty. You didn’t win the fight or stop the walls either but you moved the hearts of the crowd and you have been given a second chance. Don’t you love democracy?.” 

There was a bright flash and they were in their cell again. Bruce and Joker looked at each other. They had been so close to dying a horrible death but they were alive and they knew how to get rid of the cuffs. Bruce gave a small smile to the other and Joker lit up, laughing a genuine bright laugh before he springing on Bruce again. 

There was too much adrenaline still him him to resist, not when he had to deal with all of Joker’s affection in the last few days. The need for touch, the need to not feel so alone just bubbled over and he just held joker tighter. There was a scrambled of hands and his mask was pulled off his head and tossed across the cell. Most of this armour followed soon after getting carelessly thrown in all directions until his chest was bare. He pulled Joker’s shirt open to, managing to only lose one button from the carelessness. 

It was a frantic rush of hands, touching and pulling, like they still couldn’t believe they had made it. Just like when they fought, Joker tangled his limb’s with Bruce’s and used his leverage to flip them, straddling him and even while they both still wore their pants, he ground against him, a deep satisfied moan falling from his lips. “You have no idea how much I thought about this.” 

Bruce just fisted his hand into the wave of green hair which made the man moan loudly and pulled him back down to continue the kiss. His other hand roamed down the man’s back to the swell of his ass and squeezed it roughly as he bucked his hips up. They were both rough and loud as they rutted against each other. Bruce flipped them again, finding Joker’s hands and pinning them above his head as he took over bucking against him while Joker wrapped his long legs around his waist and pulled him in, harder, fasted. 

“Come on, Darling, Give it to me, give it all to me.” His voice was like smoke. Rough, cloying and intoxicating. “I’ve seen you over come by rage, grief and pain but now I want your pleasure. I want to see you cum, Darling, I want to feel those big strong muscle quiver in bliss. Cum for me. Darling I want it, I want it so badly. You’ve never disappointed me, don’t start now. I want to be the one who makes you fall apart in ever way possible.” 

Bruce was too overwhelmed to resist and soon he was roughly grinding on the other man, crying out as he came before they could even get their trousers off. He was gasping and twitching from pleasure but he wanted to get Joker back for his words. Again he buried his hands into the man’s hair and used it to tug his head back, descended with lips and teeth on his pale throat. The sounds joker made were positively obscene and his hands scratched over Bruce's shoulders and tore at his hair. They kept thrusting against each other until Bruce was overstimulated and Joker arched up as came as well with a loud and desperate shout. 

His pulse was throbbing though him and the hot wet breath of the man under him made him shiver as he felt it fan across his cheek. Joker’s leg was shaking as the man still made a few gentle and blissful sound. When they were both still and breathing calmly again he leaned back and they stared at each other. 

Then softly and with a lot of feeling that was differing from each man, they both whispered. 

**“Fuck.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 69
> 
> “Joker, why did you carve ‘Nice’ on the wall?”


	6. Day 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Bruce enter the honeymoon phase of being help captive with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter chapter of smut cos... I wanted to.

  
  
Bruce stared at a chrome of the shower wall, maybe he shouldn’t feel guilty considering where he was and what they were going through but he _wanted_ to feel more guilty than he currently felt. Being with Joker for every second of the 73 days in this cell, it was hard to see him as the monster Joker was always built up to be. He was still aggressive and had an illness he still had no clue how to approach but now they were just being alive and inhabiting the same space. Joker had to live like everyone one else does, he giggled in his sleep, he showed affection, he couldn’t handle spicy foods and he experience a range of emotions. He was human. Many people thought he wasn't, Bruce had even wished to believe it on some days, it would make fighting him that much easier. But he couldn't before and he definitely wont after this. Maybe that was why they always connected, they both sat on the line between human and monster, they both can be isolated because of it. Was he allowed to find a connection in him?

He turned the shower off and dried himself slowly, drawing out his short amount of time that they were at least separated. Walking out, he saw the Joker, who had had bathed before him, was now laying naked on their bed, he was on his stomach with his legs bend up, swinging back and forth happily, singing some pop song to himself. Bruce watched him for a moment, a small smile tipping the corners of his lips. But it fell again. What if it was all a joke? He never thought about that. The kiss had helped save them, what if that was the intention and nothing else. 

He put on some underwear and got under the cover of the bed, he barely finishing laying down when Joker asked. “You still freaking out or have you gotten over yourself?” Bruce gave him a look and the clown just rolled his eyes and continued “No, No, it’s okay I get it. It’s hard to accept you're a clown fucker. I, too needed a moment to ask myself ‘Am I a furry now?’ Like is that even how it works? Does liking one batsuit count or are you still considered an exception and I just like someone who just happens to be a furry?” 

“…That’s not it.” He rolled onto his side and looked at him for a moment before he just had to look away. looking at the cotton type blanket that was the only thing keeping them separated. “Did you… Is this even real to you? Did you just kiss me to sway the crowd? What…is this... what...” Bruce didn’t even know how to articulate what he was unsure about. His eyes flicked up to the other and the Joker himself was leaning back with an incredulous look on his face. 

“Oh my sweet, batty Darling, I have met _starving stray dogs_ which responded to affection better than you. You’re breaking my heart here. **Who hurt you?** Seriously it feels like I have been flirting with you for around 80 years! What is this he askes! And yes, yes, whatever I know you probably can’t follow how I think, Up is south and down is a cod fish but _Darling_!” Joker crept closer to him, so close they breath mixed and he could feel the phantom touch of his body against his. “You’ve _always_ been my cardinal direction. You’re meant to be the worlds greatest detective, surely you have at least noticed that?”

He looked into the green eyes, they always had the ability to see through his masks, all of them and it was frightening but there is something about being seen, being known. All his pain and fear, Joker has seen it and never flinched away from it. “Why?” He just had to asked, this would probably be the only time he could asked this. 

Joker caressed his hand through Bruce’s hair and touched his cheek. “When we first met I didn’t give a shit about you hahaha you were just another masked freak rising from the muck of the great city of Gotham. You were just like me but on the wrong side of the tracks haha… But then there was a moment… a chance you could have killed me, or let me die -you really should have by the way- and even now, it would be smarter to leave me here and save yourself. But you never did and it wasn't out of some false sense of justice and self importance, you don't dress like you do for something so weak. So, I got curious and when I looked at you I just knew. **You saw it!** I know you did, you saw how funny this world really is. It’s this broken thing rocking in the corner and while I laugh with it you just… sit with it.” 

The joker had kept moving and how was properly pressed all along his body, through the thin blanket he could feel the line of blazing heat along his whole body. “Whether you fully give into this or not doesn’t really matter.” Joker held up his wrist, the red thread still holding them together. “We’ve been connected since we were created, and we always will be. We'll be dancing together the rest of our lives, vertical or horizontal. Though in saying that I might just add… _you’re a really good kisser and are incredibly sexy._ I know what way I would want this to go.” The man laughed, he could feel the laughter traveling through his body. 

But then the villain didn’t move any closer after that, he left that minute space between them and just watch, just seeing what Batman would do with with his greatest villain, naked in his arms. And so Batman chose, he chose to believe him, chose to allow himself to be connecting to this derange man and for once in his life have nothing to hide. 

He closed the distance and with no threat and no adrenaline rush to blame, he kissed the Joker again, softly and lingering. 

———————————

  
The days could be pretty predictable, they seemed to have one day off between fights and if something went wrong like how it did with the Martians or they had been injured they would usually get a few more days off. So Joker knew they weren’t going to be interrupted this morning. The feeling of chaste kisses pressed over his face slowly had Bruce stirring awake “Batsy… Darling… my coeur des coeurs… joie de vivre … pomme de frites… Batman!” 

Bruce opened his eyes with a groan and looked up at the joker who was braced above him. “What do you want, clown?” He muttered, ready to keep sleeping.

“Yesterday happened right? We became frenemies with benefits? Had a whole sweet romantic conversation by tether light.”

“…yes.”

“Okay good, I just needed to have you awake to make sure before I did this, you can go back to sleep now if you want.” Joker said before he tossed the blanket over his head as he moved down Bruce’s body. The hero was confused only until that maniacal mouth was pressing more kisses down his chest and start traveling lazily down his navel. Bruce pulled the blanket back up just in time to see Joker’s devilish smirk as he slowly started to pull down his briefs. 

“Joker, you don’t have to-ah“ those sinful lips moved along the length of his cock and Joker gave wink before he took it into his mouth. Bruce dropped the blanket and fell back on the bed, shuddered as he grew hard inside the wet heat of Joker’s mouth. “You really are evil.” He sighed before he felt the vibrations of Joker’s voice on his cock which made his breath hitch. “shit…It’s rude to laugh with your mouth full.” 

Joker was obviously eager in his movements but was surprisingly good at this, going between bobbing his head as he sucked and pulling off to drag his tongue over the length of his cock, teasing of the head and occasionally threatening a drag of his teeth. The first time he felt the light push of teeth which had him hissing he reach under the blanket to grab a fist full of his hair which had the Joker moaning against him. He had assumed Joker liked his hair being tugged after how he reacted yesterday but he didn't know it had such an effect on the man. He used his grip on Joker’s fringe to pull him down and Joker took as much as he could down his throat. He allowed himself to be a little rough, he knew what the Criminal could take but he wanted him to enjoy this too and just tested what he might like, always ready to back off. But Joker just gave a pleased hum around his cock and brought his hands to Bruce's hips, pulling at him to move. 

Bruce a spark of arousal pulsed through him from the thought of what Joker was asking him. He rocked his hips up, still trying to be gentle while giving them what they both needed- and Joker took it all so well but dug his nails into the softer give of his inner thighs making Bruce shudder. Just because he was letting Bruce do this he had no doubts that Joker could easily take over. It was a steady build that has his back arching and his legs tensing. It wasn't much longer before he gave Joker’s hair another deliberate tug “J… I’m close… fuck… I’m really close.” Joker just hummed in affirmation and proceeded to suck harder, his tongue moving against his length as much as he could. It pushed him over the edge and then he was bucking up with his eyes squeeze close as he finally came. Joker keep sucking him through his climax and had him shuddering when it became too much, he had to physically pull the man up to get him to stop when asking didn't work. he watched as the smug man licked over his wet smile. 

“You taste as _delicious_ as I imagined, darling.” he purred in a ruined voice which was so vulgar but it made heat corse through Bruce’s body again. Bruce sat up against the head board and Joker continued his habit of taking that as an invitation to straddle him again. “So is _The Batman_ too much of a prude to kiss some one after they've just sucked his cock?” He challenged. Bruce of course rose to that challenge and leaned up to kiss him deeply, licking into his mouth which Joker retuned in kind. 

The leaner body covered his own, Joker’s hard, leaking cock rubbed against his abs and Bruce reached his arms around to take the man's ass in his hands and encouraged him to thrust against him. “Saperlipopette!” Joker chuckled into his mouth before biting at Bruces’s bottom lip. The kiss grew more filthy and was Joker’s thrusting grew more erratic until the other man was just panting into his mouth. Bruce reached between them and wrapped his hand around Joker’s cock, stroking it firmly in his grip and teasing his thumb over the head on every stroke. “Darling… oh my sweet, freaky darling, squeeze me tighter. Yes! Yes!.” Joker pressed his forehead to his own and moaned loudly and unashamed until he spilled against Bruce’s chest. They continued to lazily kiss for a few more minutes before Joker pulled away, hair a mess and lips even redder than usual. Bruce was sure he looked just as much of a mess.

“Okay, team, snack and water break then once more from the top!”

  
———————————————

The next few days… they didn’t get much scheming done. 

  
———————————————

  
Bruce was adding just one more dark mark onto Joker’s thigh, the hickies stood out so vividly on his bleached skin, for all his injuries it was always concerning to see but not these. These, they both wanted to see. Joker looked very content where he laid to let Bruce do what ever he wanted to his body, sleepy and stated from their earlier activities. Bruce eventually left the home he had made for himself between the man’s legs and cuddled back up to him.

But something was nagging in the back of his mind and he knew they had to address it “it’s been 5 days… that’s the longest we’ve been away from the fights. Do you think something is wrong?” He whispered, Joker making a groan of disappointment at the topic change. Joker pressed his face into the his pecs before the clown was suddenly giggling. “Or maybe they are just enjoying this show more. **Batman: The After Dark Knight.** ” The villain mimicked a low and gravelly voice. God, Bruce was trying not to think about what ever alien was probably enjoying the show. Hopefully these moments weren’t televised like the fights. “I’m sure we’ll go back to kicking ass instead of eating it soon enough.” 

“J… do you really need to say things like that?” 

  
Day 78

“You fucking jinxed it, Batman!” Joker yelled again they teleported back into their cell. The day after Bruce asked his question they had in fact been sent back to the fights. The crowed screaming for their return. They noticed some were holding cheap, hand made banner of them as they were cheering them on. Looks like the crowd still supported them. They never got to see their actual reaction after the last fight. 

Their opponents that seemed to have previously been fighters this round gave them a hard battle which took longer than they usually did. Bruce still doing his best to minimise the chance for fatalities. Joker didn't care too much either way now and fought as vicious as ever. He hadn't actually expected that to change just because they were intimate now. One of the fighters lost a 6 of their 12 fingers to the joker and they both have a few electrical burns from the both of them along with cuts and bruises but they managed to take them down without ending their lives. The crowed cheered, The criminal made a few jokes at the others expenses and helped sway the audience to voting for a a pardon. which they did. The soldiers were given mercy. They won the day.

The duo were sent back to their cell where Joker blamed him for ending their ‘sexcation’. “We were going to go back eventually, you said that yourself!” Bruce yelled back and as he predicted Joker lunched a punch at him. Bruce caught his fist and redirected him to crash into the wall before he swooped on him, pinning him there. 

“You owe me, Darling.” Joker sneered but the effect was changed when he slipped a leg between Bruce’s. 

“I don’t negotiate with criminals.” He replied but he was already leaning in to claim his lips. 

_“Cell 4-479, both subjects survived mutual confinement. Subjects viable for fights. One hour until transportation to arena.”_

They stopped a hairs breath from each other and looked up at the speaker. This was the first time they had been called on two fights in a day when they have already left the arena. Something cold settle in Bruce’s stomach, all his instincts telling him something was wrong about this. When he looked back at the Joker it was clear he thought the same thing.   
  
  



	7. Day 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, here they go~

“Cell 4-479, transportation to arena #629 will commence in 10-“

They were both frustrated and fidgety, grabbing new weapons and stocking up. But when they arrived at the arena there seemed to be just another standard fight. There _were_ trap doors all over the floor of the arena which Joker fell into _three time_ with Bruce having to pull him back up, laughing each time it happened. The fighters must have been newer because one let their partner fall into one of the spike filled trap door and didnt even try and stop it. The crowd didn’t pardon this one for their carelessness. 

Mongul looked down at them from his throne and even when they were sent back they still felt like something was off. “What do you think that was about, use that one big bat brain cell flying around in that belfry of yours.” Joker ask, they were both exhausted from the two fights today and had quickly collapsed back into the bed after a quick clean. Bruce had almost fallen asleep when Joker spooned from from the back, digging his nose into the beck of his neck to ask his question.

“I don’t know but… he's up to something. I don’t think it’s over.” He yawned and ignored the cooing it caused the Joker to make. 

“Ugh yeah I thought that was the case, we’ll talk about it in the morning then, sweet dreams, Darling.”

Day 79

“Cell 4-479, both subjects survived mutual confinement. Subjects viable for fights. One hour until transportation to arena.” They both jolted awake from the staticky squeak of the speaker, the clown’s nails scratching Bruce’s shoulder accidentally from the surprise. 

“I think you got the wrong cell! We fought yesterday… twice!” Joker yelled at the camera. 

“Cell 4-479, subjects viable for fights. 47 minutes until transportation to arena.”

“ _I said no,_ _Fuck off_ , _I was sleeping!”_

“Cell 4-479, subjects viable for fights. 46 minutes until transportation to arena.”

“Don’t make me come up there and speak to your manager, you are… this is… Crotte de bique!” Joker balled his fists like a he was about to thrown a tantrum.

“Joker, come on, we don't have the time.” He shoved then man’s suit into his arms and they both went through the sluggish process of getting dressed. He had to wait until Joker wasn’t lashing out to talk to him so instead went through their equipment. They had used one bottle of the acid on the Martians and it seemed they hadn’t been given any more. They weren’t meant to have two in the first place so it could be a coincidence but its been a long while since anything had ever actually turned out to be a coincidence in Batman’s line of work. He made sure their one bottle stayed in the room so they weren’t tempted to use it. 

“We just need to get through this okay?” He said, judging Joker’s reaction to see if it was safe to touch him again. He didn’t snap or throw anything so he wrapped his arms around he thinner man, kissing him behind his ear before whispering. “He might know what we did. I don’t think he is going to let us have the time, energy or resources to be able to go through with something like that again.” 

Joker was tense in his arms but turned to face him with a smile. “I know Batsy but I was so looking forward to playing cavity search with you this morning.” He said with a dramatic flare before he draped himself over Bruce. speaking into his ear. “He can’t just kill us because the crowd likes us so much hahaha he really fucked up with letting that happen, huh? So, all he can do now is send us to more fights with more chances for Batty and jokey go bye-bye.” 

“We’re running out of time then, we’ll need to do something soon.”

“Oh yeah sure, and here I was thinking we still didn’t know the location of our break free moment, looks like I just forgot that part of the plan huh? We were just staying here for the free food and lodging!” He hissed. 

“We’re going to have to take a risk… _not this fight but soon_. We have a decent amount of the protein bars stored but we may need to get as many weapons as we can. We’ll have to try not to use as many for the next few fights and we'll have to try and… get more” Bruce signed.

“Oh!” Joker knew what that meant. “Oh, you know how we earn those, right?” Joker chuckled and there was a slick drag of his tongue over Bruce’s cheek. “Oh Batman, please, can I?” 

“… you already know-“

“No, I want you to say it.”

“Fuck you, for acting like this turns you on." Bruce said in displeasure, no matter what they had together some times Joker's behaviour still was too much and too dark for him. But Joker stayed waiting and smiling. “Fine… Joker, I won’t hold you back any more… _Put on a show_.” he said and while it wasn't exactly what Joker had meant for him to say, the clown laughed in glee as the count down started. 

  
Day 84 

The feeling Bruce had was very similar to the state he had been in when he had first arrive in this place. A quiet resignation that they were going to just suffer through this to an an unknowable end. He had had stamina to have gone out every night in Gotham but he had gotten used to the repetitive motions War World had strictly followed. Now for 5 days they had 3 fights each day. These fights were comparatively more challenging now as well, since they were conserving their weaponry and they barely had time to finalise any plan as they would sleep between fights. 

The crowd was loving it, loving them. Joker didn’t give out his playful banter any more but he had freedom now to be as violent as he wanted to. If the competitors looked to be new Bruce would still try and save them, he just couldn’t sit back completely when it came to those fighters but it appeared that the vast majority of the challengers were either fighters who had worked up the rank or in fact _volunteered to face them_. Those kinds of challengers were too relentless, they knew why they were here and they wanted Batman and Joker dead. For those fighters there was no talking, just laughter. By letting Joker do things his own way they had been given some more weapons as gifts but it was always small boxes, nothing like they had received before. They were for sure being penalised, no doubt about it now. 

It wasn’t just their energy that was the issue but the fact they had no time in between to heal from their injuries. They were covered in cuts, bruises and Batman had two broken fingers now. On the fifth day they knew they couldn’t wait any more. They were both too exhausted and sporting too many injuries that the tins of salve just weren’t keeping up with. 

Bruce and Joker were sitting on the floor of the shower, Bruce had used some scrap metal to fashion a pair of tweezers and was carefully pulling alien quills out of Joker’s hand and arm. The clown muffled his gasps and giggles into his other hand but the sound bounced off the walls and echoed in the small shower. 

“Batsy… If we die here that mean we were turned to… _space dust?_ ” Joker laughed, Bruce didn’t. He held up Joker’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, ignoring the blood that got on his lips. He pulled the last quill fragment out and tossed the tweezers aside. They couldn't go much further with this. 

“Tomorrow?” He asked softly.

“Are we ready?”

“… I don’t think we’ll ever be now.” He said softly and held Joker’s palm to his face. 

“You’re always such a sad sack, Darling.” 

“I’m just tired… but yeah I guess I am, always have been, or so I'm told.”

“That’s why you have me, right?”

“Yeah J… that’s why I have you.” 

They were quiet throughout dinner, Joker had sewn more pockets into his long coat and a few more pouches for Bruces belt. They sat and ate in the little area behind the bed that was hidden from view of the camera to make sure they had everything they needed packed in their costumes for tomorrows fight. They slipped into the bed and even as tired as Bruce was he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep and it wasn’t because the side he usually slept on was badly bruised. 

He was facing the Joker and held him in his arms, the clown was still awake as well. They stayed quiet like that for a while before Joker blew raspberries into the air. “Yeah, no, this brooding quiet just isn’t my style. I know it’s your thing but damn is it boring.” 

He reached his arm behind him to grab Bruce and pull him over so they could kiss, it was at an awkward angle but it didn’t stop Bruce from kissing back. Joker blindly pat over the bed until he found the salve tin they had almost emptied pressed it to Bruce’s cheek making him jump from the cold feeling. “Use this.”

“Oh, are you still hurt?” Bruce said in concern and looked over him arm to see if he missed and puncture mark with it.

“No you dumb, genius, we just don’t have any thing else to use as lube so-“ he shook the tin. 

“Now?…Are you sure?”

“Yeah I know, it’s a cliche but some are more akin to classic tropes so I think it will fit my routine. Now-” Joker emphasised his certainty by rolling his ass back against Bruce’s lap, remarkably sparking some interest to his cock even with the negative thoughts rising in his head “-get going, _oh Darling boy of mine_.” 

They kissed as Bruce prepared him, all Joker’s needy sounds and dirty talk managed to make pull him away from the voices in his head that said this could be a goodbye. The painkiller aspect of the salve worked perfectly for this but even when Joker was threatening, Bruce still took more time to make sure he was stretched and ready. 

Bruce took him how they were, Joker spooned against his chest as he slowly rolled into him. They were too hurt and worn for anything wild but this was a low simmering fire between them, making them feel it in ever inch of skin that was touching. He kept his movements slow but thrust in deeply, Joker’s hands curled into the sheets and he just humming in pleasure in every breath. 

Bruce came almost the same time as Joker, It seem to just hit out of no where and he was moaning, giving one hard thrust before he brought his hand down to stroke Joker’s cock, pulling him down into bliss with him. Joker’s whole body shuddered as he came and the sound he made was ruinous. 

Bruce went to move, he’d need to clean them off but Joker held Bruce’s arm against his chest. “No, not yet, pretty boy, just stay… let’s stay like this for just a little while longer, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

  
  
Day 85

As expected they woke to the voice calling their next battle. Bruce still didn’t feel too rested. They stayed silent as they dressed, Bruce could feel his heart pounding in his chest. They would have approximately three opportunities today to have a proper location start for their escape plan. They knew what they were looking for to be able to pull it off. It was not the most technical plan, and they were relying on many factors outside of their control but they had no choice now. 

Bruce had the bottle of acid clipped onto his belt. In the 15 minutes they had left bruce found himself staring at the tallies they had covering the section of wall. He let his finger trace over a few of the lines. One way or another the tallies stopped here. 

“You think if we make it to 100 we’ll get a free coupon or something?” Joker asked, coming up beside him while he was finger combing his hair. It was looking a bit long now, his fringe flicked over his eyes. “Oh!” Joker patted down his coat and pulled out the bowie knife he was given and in long strokes carved ‘Joker Was Here’ he grinned at it before saying "Oh shit, my bad." and adding ‘+Batman’ in a more rushed looking script under his name. After that he started drawing some rough looking laughing bats and love hearts around it. Bruce hesitated and then added the current date. “Jeez, you’re so boring, Batsy.”

The count down hit and they arrived at arena #917. It was a closed room and Mongul wasn’t there. Joker clutched onto him whispering “Do you think he knows? What if we-“ Bruce took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “He doesn't know. We just need to end this fight a fast as we can.” 

There were two aliens of the same species, they looked like large leeches with eyes, their mouths were circular and filled with rows and rows of thin teeth. They had proportionally long arms and in each three fingers hand held long sickle like weapons. “You wouldn’t by chance have any salt on you?” Joker asked with a chuckled, holding just his knife for now. 

“That’s slugs, J, you used matches on leeches. And no I don’t have that but I don’t need fire to make smoke?” He knew Joker knew what he meant and when the leeches headed towards them he nodded and Bruce threw a smoke pellet at the ground and then grabbed Joker as they used the grapple gun to silently hop over them, making sure to land very carefully. They were both very much used to navigating in the smoke after all their fights back in Gotham. 

They kept their hands together and both crept towards the aliens which were slashing wildly looking for them in the haze. Once they were close enough Joker squeezed his hand and Bruce squeezed back, signalling that they were going to attack. Bruce used his taser to get the creature in the back while Joker plunged the knife into the back of the other leech's head. These aliens didn’t seemed to make any vocal sounds but thrashed out with a slick, horrible sounds. Bruce, stayed, emptying the electrical charge into the creature, the electrical burns where he struck it make him gag. 

Joker’s leech on the other hand took off, flailing mindlessly about as far as the cuffs would let it. He was sure it was actually dead but the body didn’t process it yet. The the taser stopped and Bruce dropped it but the Leech didn’t seem to have passed out. It turned on him and the pattern running down its back glowed bright orange and its body started to swell and pulse. Bruce ran, catching the Joker to pull with him, getting as far as quickly as he could. The creature soon exploded into a rain of sticky mustard coloured fluids. The fluids seemed to started evaporating with exposure to the air and and both men started coughing from it in the ill ventilated room. 

The other started glowing too and Bruce ignored Joker’s mournful cry for his knife and used the grapple to pull them up to the light fixture, the air was clearer up there for now. “What the fuck did you do to it, Bats!?” Joker said they finished having a coughing fit. He pulled up part of Bruces fraying cap to breath through it, which was a decent idea. 

“Nothing, that looks like it was a last resort defence mechanism.” Bruce replied, both opponents were dead and yet they were still here. Shit.

“You know, Batman. I’m beginning to think some of these guys want to kill us.” Joker said before getting a cheeky smile “But they should know by now, you’re the only one to truly _take my breath away_.” He pulled the cape away and with a wink, leaned in to kiss him. _This kiss_ was very much for show and had Joker licking over his teeth. If it was Mongul's intention, he could only wait so long for the gas to kill them and the crowd would be noticing how long they stayed. 

just a minute longer and then they were back in their cell. The hook of the grapple falling beside them with a clank onto the metal floor.

“I fucking love that thing… I want one.” Joker said.

—————————————

  
They had around 2 hours until the next fight began and they had to act as if everything was normal. They ate some of the food, talking about strategy. Joker bemoaned loosing one his favoured knives at the camera until the nook closed and then reopened with a new one. This one was more dagger like in design with a black metal that was purple when tilted at the right angle. Then Joker was just talking about how great that knife was for the rest of the time until they were teleported again. 

Before they went they looked around the cell once more. 85 days they had been in this room together, they survived this place. This was the last time he would see it, Bruce was sure. 

They landed in a big square arena, teal sky above them and a dirt floor below, even as compact as the dirt was there was still some evidence of other fights having made craters for imprints in it. Their opponents were in front of them but Bruce only had eyes for Mongul. 

He sat on his throne with a patient smile on his face like he always did. Bruce just wanted to punch that look off him. 

“Okay, Okay are we ready for this?” Joker hissed 

“We need to get those two first remember.” Joker made a restless sound but nodded. 

These aliens looked like bipedal mammals but their long limbs were bend with many more joints. One had skin liked like opal which was rough in texture and had patterns made of bright coloured bumps spreading over their whole body. They wore armour that looked like it was cobbled together from shells and carried a long hooked lances. The other was an ashy colour, no distinct patterns but just random arenas of raised skin which faded to a lighter grey. Its armour looked to be made of bones from many different creatures. The weapon this one had was more like a double ended javelin with four blades curved up towards a point at both ends. 

Joker pointed at them each in turn “You want Abbott... or Costello?” 

Bruce compared their weapons “I’ll take Costello.” 

They rushed their opponents this time, Costello thrust his weapon at Bruce and he had to work hard to dodge it as they walked back, trying to keep Batman at a distance. One lunge managed to get Bruce in his shoulder but he ignored it and didn’t let it slow him down. He kept advancing and managed to grab onto the side of the weapon. The alien pulled him forward’s and Bruce used the momentum to kick Costello in its stomach. The creature flew back but with its longer arms grabbed Bruce too and lifted him up to slam him into the ground as well but he pulled out a batarang and cut the creature where it’s tendons should be. It roared but let go of him early enough so while Bruce still landed roughly he was abled to roll with it and saved himself from greater pain. 

Joker himself was kiting around his opponent, dancing around his attacks and then jumping in to slice at him, its arms were littered with deep, bleeding cuts but it seemed Joker had a hard time getting to its body. But he could see Abbott’s limbs starting to shake from the blood loss. It was an endurance test.

Costello got up and Bruce continued his method or dodging until he could get close enough and land body hits. He saw an opportunity and managed to kicked his alien into Joker’s, the end of Costello’s weapon adding another cut to Abbott’s side. They roared at each other and Joker used the time they were close to throw a small alien explosive device he had been gifted between them, they didn’t notice the blinking light until right before it went off, sending them flying across until they were jerked harshly by the tether. Joker wasted no time and drove his new blade into the creatures neck and chest repeatedly while Bruce walked over to the other, stepping on his chest to keep him down until the electricity from the cuffs did it for him. 

This fight was over but a new one was just about to begin. Bruce took a few deep deep breaths, steadying himself.

“What say you people, did this warrior show himself to be worthy against our champions?” He called out to the crowd. The audience started yelling out but as soon as Joker was at his side Bruce called out to the crowd. 

“I did not find him worthy!” 

They gasps and excited chatter, they were probably assuming he would kill him this round but he looked towards Mongul. “We have fought many and have found all lacking when it comes to our ability. We tire of this and want a real battle to test us.” Bruce picked up the Javelin and threw it with all his might and it imbedded itself into the glass just below Mongul’s view point causing spiderweb cracks. 

“I, Batman-“

“And I Joker! Don’t forget me!”

“-From Earth, Challenge Mongul of War World to fight!” 


	8. Day Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are going home
> 
> (CW: Yeah i got once last smut scene in, might have gone extra with the dirty talk...whoops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for appreciating my work and especially to those who came back every day when I'd post my chapters. It stated off as procrastination and then became a story i really cared about and one i was able to get out the fastest I have ever been able to do.

There was a cacophony of sound coming from the audience, They didn’t know who to cheer for, whether to be excited or disappointed. Bruce didn’t know how Mongul ruled the populous, but he guessed that they could face dire consequences for cheering on this fight but they obviously wanted to see it even it would mean that their favourite team could die or Mongul himself. But it would be such an exciting fight and that want to see, damn the outcome, and that is what had caught Mongul. He and Joker became the favourites, Mongul made himself out to be the best, there was no way for him to deny the fight and that is what the duo were counting on. 

He looked down at them through the cracked glass and the sound of his cocky laugh was like music to their ears. Using egos against some one was something He and Joker seemed to still be good at. “I feel that the fame I have given you has gone to your heads, you know I will give no opportunity for you to leave the fight with your lives?”

“Bold words, Mongul, come down here and prove it.” 

Batman taunted and the crowd seemed scandalised but oh so excited. Bruce saw a frown and for a second he felt his heart in his throat at the prospect that he would still deny the fight but then he nodded. “Alright, my dear people it seems that you will have a vary rare treat indeed. This is a fight we will be talking about for years to come. Until I find the next strong duo who aren’t as foolish enough to challenge me. Fetch me my weapons. If the champions wish to retired, I will give them a warrior’s death. Take your bets on how long they will last. “ He called out. There was a flurry of movement and sound as he was sure the crowd were doing just that. 

Joker was an ecstatic ball of energy beside him, the first part of their plan went smoothly but now was the hard part. He took Joker’s hand gave it a soft squeeze. “Oh, Darling we’re gonna make some lucky sods out there rich. A fight with odds like this, I wonder if I can place a bet on us with some one-”

“Focus, Joker.”

"Right, right, the whole fighting in a _death match thingy._ ”  
  
Mongul was transported into the arena, duel wielding axes which seemed to be made from the same energy source as their cuffs, the axe head were a sparking red blades of energy. The hand axes weren’t the only thing he brought to the field, a few of the security robots appeared around them as well. “Just a precaution to ensure the fight is fair and no one tries anything.”

"-And to ensure that when we start winning you can made some bullshit statement that we cheated and shoot us to save ugly face?” Joker shot back. “Is your belly as yellow as the rest of you? Oh, oh-“ Joker turned back to the crowd “Why did the cowardly king never visit the stables?” He asked before he pulled out his new knife. “Because it was full of **knight mares**.” Bruce would have stopped the Joker but he realised getting Mongul mad will probably cause the dictator to make mistakes so he allowed Joker his moment. The crowd laughed but when Mongul looked up they all began to shush each other. 

“It is a shame your head is so broken, I might have kept you without the bat but you are crazy enough to have stayed with him through this naive endeavour.”

That was the last thing he said before Mongul lunged forward, he was fast, much faster than Bruce expected with his larger frame. He slashed a Bruce first and when Joker went to get him from behind he was able to quickly turn and focus on him. Bruce tried to find this blind spot and sent a kick to his back, it seemed to make him jolt but Bruce probably felt it more than the alien did. Mongul was very strong to then. Bruce would be worried if he hadn't been spending his days training with the man of steel and an Amazonian. He was worried for Joker though but the man was slippery and seemed to be dodging the attacks well. 

For now Bruce would focus on tiring him out and trying to get him knocked down. He kicked the back of the man’s legs and when Mongul turns to focus on Bruce he jumps back as far as he can with the cuffs and Joker sent a kick to the man’s other leg. Mongul goes to swipe at him but Bruce pulls the cuff and sent the clown down and out of the way. Joker gets his new knife and goes to stab it into Mongul’s side but it lights up and explodes in his hand making Joker cry out in pain. “Oh, you stupid fools, I gave you the toys you’re playing with, you didn’t think I would take some precautions when you seemed to be conspiring against me?” 

Joker back up to where Bruce was, his hand was burned red and would blister but it was still attached which was a good sign. “…ow.”

“Walk it off, Joker.”

“Will you kiss it better?”

“..once we’re finished here, maybe.”

Joker went through his pockets and found the straight razor he had come here with, flicking it open and pressing a kiss the blade. “He’ll need that kiss too after what I want to do to him.” 

And they launched into another attack. Again trying to get him from different directions, He threw batarangs at the man and he just lifted his arm up and let them pierce into his armour and laughed. “You really think you’re little-“ they exploded from the little alien bombs they had soldered onto them in the blind spot in their cell. He tumble back which creates an opening for Joker to take advantage in. He used the straight razor to slash over his arms where the batarangs had caused damaged and was able to cut into him. The criminal then ended his move by kicking Mongul right between the legs which was childish but by the sound he made in response… it was moderately effective. The dictator stumble back again and Joker tries to slash him with his razor but Mogul swings his axes again. “You insolent little, backwater-planet trash.” 

Joker could only use his non-dominate hand now and placed the razor between his teeth as he reached it into his pockets and pulled out what looks like a throwing knife, he tosses one at Mongul’s face and when he lifted his axe up to block it, he throws the other on he had hidden beneath the one he had been holding which sunk into his gut. Mongul grunts and when he goes to pull out the knife, Bruce rushed in and sent a two foot kick into his arm, he drops the axe in the hand he kicked but he still has a good grip on the other. Joker comes in from the other side and kicks it away. They rush to get their distance and circle him again. “you know this is a useless venture in your wish for free will. It will only make me prolong your suffering before I kill you. Give up and I’ll at least let it be quick.” 

“Okay deal, _let's shake on it._ ” Joker said rushed in with Bruce coming in the other direction. Bruce grabs onto the man’s arm which still has the axe in his grasp and pulls at the weapon with his legs pushed back against his body slowing his swing so Joker has time to press his joy buzzer into Mongul’s side. Bruce gets shock too but his gloves still protect him from the brunt of it. He roars and knocks batman off of him with what was luckily back of the axe, Bruce goes rolling and it jolts Joker away from him which breaks the current. The man looks more enraged than he does actually hurt by their efforts so far. “You okay, Batsy?"

“Never better.” He cringed, sitting up with a hand on his injured ribs. 

“Ok good, yeah, you look it, all pretty just sitting there on your perfect ass when we're meant to be fighting.”

“Age before beauty.” Bruce said pointing towards dictator stalking towards them with his weapon raised.

“Ouch, but we both know that no one knows how old I am so it could still be you.” They had to break apart as Mongul just imbedded his axe where Bruce has just been sitting. He sent a punch to Mongul’s face which again hurt Bruce more than it did him but at least it did hurt him. He pulled the axe back up and anticipated Joker attacking him from behind and swung at him but Joker went low, tumbled under him and then he and Batman sent a kick into his back at the same time. Mongul dropped to the ground which was what they had been waiting for. See, they assumed that even with their combined abilities that alone they wouldn’t be able to beat him, no one gets this type of power unless they could back it up in some way. They just needed to get him low. 

“Now!” Joker yelled and Bruce threw the last of Freezes grenade at him, it exploded in icy glory over the Mongul’s legs and one of his arms. “Hurry hurry hurry hurry!” Bruce bit off his left glove and threw it at Joker, the man winced as he needed to use his burned hand to put it on his left, tucking it under the cuff.  
  
“This won’t hold me for long and I still have one hand free.” Mongul threatened and started chipping the ice fusing his hand to the ground, the rest of it cracking as he pushed at it with his body, they only had a few seconds for this part. 

“It’s not meant to, we just need you here long enough for-.”

He pulled Joker closer and unclipped the acid, pouring some into Joker’s cuff and then his own. He managed not to spill much but what little did just sizzled on his gloves. The tether flicked and then died, the sparks lit up their wrist. “Now!” 

The both ducked away, shielding their faces while stretching their arms to keep the cuffs beside Mongul’s head. He yelled and went to sinked his axe into Bruce’s arm but he was too slow and the loud blast pushed the axe away as the cuffs exploded. 

Like before they were pushed back, Bruce was a bit disoriented but didn’t let his wobbly vision stop him from moving. The security drones started shooting but he threw all of the smoke bombs he had left to give them some cover. He ran to where he had seen the Joker, almost tripping over him. “Come on, we need to go, right now!”

Joker groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. “It work?” He asked but then looked at the smouldering glove on his hand “We did it!” He said and pulled Bruce in for a kiss, but the dark knight pushed him back. 

“No time, lets go!” the villain got to his feet and Bruce was about to run when Joker pulled out his straight razor and looked back. 

“What about Mongul, isn’t it time we put these fights up for new management?” He asked but Bruce gabbed his arm.

“Joker, no-“

“Why! I’ve killed so many other fighters, you let me kill them why not him, what if he comes back for us-“

“Joker more bots are coming, I would… I would have let you do it but I can’t leave here without you and if we don’t go now we might miss our chance, all of this would be for nothing!” he gently pulled Joker’s hand, whispering. “ _Please!_ ” 

“Ugh fine, Bats… Well, hurry up, we’re trying to escape remember?” Still holding onto his arm, they ran to the front of the arena. Joker hopped up off of his hands and grabbed the javelin, his weight caused it to break the rest of the glass and when Joker fell with the weapon Bruce caught the man and turned to shield him from the large shards of falling glass. He let go of the man and turned back only to find that Joker had stolen his grapple again. “I've always wanted to do this.” and moved behind Bruce, hooking his arms under his own and shot the hook out through the broken glass. Joker held Bruce and they we pulled through the hole and out of the arena. They were out. 

There were a few security drones but Bruce got them with batarangs before they landed and he snatched his grapple back from the clown who cackles smugly. They ran into door behind the throne, ignoring the red uniformed aliens that had worked for Mongul were cowering away from them. They had to find a way out, they had no clue what direction they needed to go, this was the part of the plan they needed to wing it. There were two directions they could go, Bruce just looked at them where as Joker flew past him and just chose at random, running as fast as he could. Bruce panicked as he saw Joker leave, suddenly it hit that they weren’t attached any more. He could loose him in the maze and so ran after him. It was like they were on roof tops again but now when Bruce caught the man he just took his hand and stayed running with him. Joker looked at him and had a genuine expression of happiness. 

They took a few turns but Bruce saw the shadows of some of the security robots up a head and pulled Joker, into a side room. He close the door and listened as the passed by. “Shhhh, we’re escaping.” Joker whispered, but not to him. Bruce looked back and saw a short purple alien looking at them in surprise. They seemed to be in some kind of storage room for computer circuits and this alien was frozen in the middle of loading a few into a trolly. Bruce was about to try and knock them out before the alien babbled excitedly in its language and unzipped the top of it’s jumpsuit to show off the shit it had under it. Their proportions were very wrong and it looked like a terrible caricature but it was a shirt with their faces on it. It was a fan? 

Joker laughed in delight and for a second Bruce caught the man was going to hurt the alien but instead he dipped his gloved finger into the damp blood on his shirt and actually signed the shirt. The alien looked up star struck, not even flinching at the use blood. The whole planet must be so numb to the violence. “We’re trying to leave, where do we go?” Joker asked and the alien tried to repeat some of the words Joker said but looked regretful for not understanding. The clown peeked out the door and since the hallway was clear stepped out and pointed around before shrugging. The babbled excitedly again and beckoned them forward and they followed seeing no other option. “I want one of those shirts!” the clown told him. 

The alien brought them to a room and there were a few more red uniformed aliens inside, again they cowered and tripped over each other going to the other side of the room. It seemed to be a big computer room with a large window overlooking the still smoky arena. He didn’t know why they were brought there at first. He saw a shortening line of red symbols with some names beside it. But then one that was grey stood out to him ‘Batman/Joker’ and he figured it out. They were the cells and teleportation control panel. He looked back at the purple alien and gave it a thumbs up and it looked like it almost swooned. Bruce was mainly guessing but highlighted and pressed a bunch of buttons and all the red uniformed aliens cried out in alarm. 

“What are you doing?” Joker asked, looking antsy beside him. 

“I think a few other fighters have some complaints to bring to Mongul… so I’m bringing them out.” The window started flashing rapidly as one by one, all the thousands of fighters were going to be dropped into the arena. Bruce took out a batarang and held it threatening to the red uniformed aliens and they run away. Bruce hesitated and then handed the weapon to the purple alien and shooed it off too. It left jumping and yelling with it’s blood signed shirt and literal throwing weapon. He wished that weird little alien luck. With Joker’s help they pushed a few metal cabinets in front of the door and then broke the big window. There was a small ledge under it and they walked out, running across the building. They could hear more glass breaking as the fighters were escaping the arena as and causing chaos. He didn’t know if Mongul had still been down there trapped in the ice or just unconscious from the blast but if he had been when the warriors came through, there is a chance that some one else got revenge for all the fighter in their place. 

They found a way to get over the roof of the building and slid down the other side until Bruce picked up the Joker and used his cape to glide down to the little squaller town around the stadium. They landed in the middle of the town, it seemed pretty empty with most people having been at the stadium but it was rapidly filling now. They wouldn’t have much time before things got really crowded. “We did it, Oh you sexy, son of a bitch, we did it.” Joker started trying to kiss him again but Bruce covered his mouth and pulled him into an alley way as wave of drones moved by. “… not yet.” 

———————

They ran between buildings, dodging people fleeing from the stadium, a bunch of pissed off fighters escaping or destroying anything related to Mongul and the security bots hunting them down. They had seen what directions ships had been traveling and followed it, mostly relying on hope. It took a few hours as they had to hide a few times but they eventually arrived at a ship yard. They hid behind some cargo crates, Bruce using his cape to cover Joker’s bright clothes as they spied on the ships. “Oh I love shopping…. I want…” Joker scanned all the ships and then of course pointed at the biggest one. “That one.” Bruce frowned at him. “Hey we don’t know how long we’re gonna be traveling to get to Earth, it might have more resources for crew and the ability to travel longer distances.”

“…Yeah, those are actually good points.” He said in unhidden surprise. 

“Thanks, I just made them up on the spot, I just want that ship cos it’s big and has lemon glacier yellow racing stripes…. It’ll make the ship go faster.” Bruce frown at him again. “ _It’s in our favourite colour~_ ” he sang.

Bruce sighed but nodded. “We’ll take that ship.” 

There were a lot of people around, many in a rush as he was sure news of the disaster happening around the stadium had travelled over. They managed to sneak into the ship and they made their way through, knocking out everyone they came across. Once they were sure the ship was empty they placed the sleeping crew into an empty crate and kicked them down the ramp and out so they could close the doors before some one else tried to enter the ship. 

Now was the hard part. Bruce found the cock pit and sat in the captains chair, Joker in the seat next to his, the clown had some how, some where found a flight helmet and shoved it in his head before they buckled in. “So can you fly this?” The clown asked.

“There is only one way to find out.” Bruce said back and the Joker laughed hysterically. Bruce had been dept at flying so many types of aircraft, he could figure this out. It took a few tries but the ship soon started, the booster propulsion started and their ship gave a sudden and harsh lurch up, launching off, pressing both men into their seats. They broke though the haze of clouds and into the orange sky until even that faded away into the black and then the expanse of stars. Joker hollared and cheered the whole time until the ship steadied and they they were moving through space.

“We’re free.” Bruce said, relaxing back into the seat. "Okay, _now_ if you want to-" he started but wasn't able to finish his sentence before the other man had climbed over a control planned pounced on him to kiss in celebration. 

————————

The first few days had been filled with working out the controls and searching the ship, Bruce figured out which section was communications and adjusted the communication frequency to that of the Watch tower and other Justice League space tech, making it continuously send a distress signal. As good as Bruce was at flying so far he did it without much direction. He knew what section of the Milky Way he was heading into but nothing close to how to get to Earth. 

Joker found some supplied that could last them a good few months if needed, he gave dramatic “Yes, we have escape a small metal cell to this even bigger metal cell!” But he would find some projects to occupy him. Namely using all the bedding he found for the crew number of 12 to make a massive bed fort for them to sleep in now which was elaborate but very comfy. 

Then they healed, they still had two tins of the salve so once they were on a set course, calling out to the JL, they just slept and finally let them selves relax. 

Bruce found himself leaning back in the captains chair, he was in a blanket and _only that_ while Joker was equally naked on his lap, both catching their breath after having some fun in the stair light and were now just looking out into bright expanse of stars clusters and coloured nebulas that made up the galaxy surrounding them. It was beautiful. 

“I think I made a mistake.” Joker said, not looking away from the scene in front of them.

“What was it?” Bruce asked, kissing over Joker’s long neck. 

"Leaving that place." He paused for a moment “I get nervous when I can’t see you.” He murmured and Bruce knew what he meant, he also panicked whenever the man was gone from sight for too long. Having spent around 3 months depended on a person, staying with them, caring about them, tied to them in so many ways… separating again was going to be hard. 

“I do too, J.” 

“I think I let things change…” he laughed but it sounded strained “What am I going to do when I get back to Gotham?”

Bruce turned the man’s head and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips, fingers brushing through his hair. “We’ll do what we always do… figuring it out, make something work… annoy a lot of people.” They both chuckled and Joker nuzzled against him. they had two more weeks of floating in space until they would need to figure things out. 

————————

“Ah J, I told you not to bite so hard.” Bruce gasped and the sting of teeth on his shoulder blades left and was replaced with soft kisses. 

“Hehe sorry, Darling. You know how much you excite me, I forget some times.” Bruce was on all fours, hugging a pillow to his chest while Joker was kneeling behind him. “I know I keep saying this but I can’t believe your suit wasn’t full of padding and you really are out there, fighting crime with this much ass behind you.” Joker gave him a smack with the hand was wasn’t three finger’s deep inside him.

“Joker, hurry up.”

“Oh no, you only use my name when you’re annoyed at me, now, let me fix that.” Joker hummed and the fingers left and were replaced with joker’s long cock. Bruce’s breath stuttered and he closed his eyes, making himself relax and be filled. “That’s it, pretty boy, Joker’s got you. I bet no one else has been brave enough to scratch this itch for you, huh?” 

Bruce huffed and rocked back, making Joker hold tightly to his hips and moan roughly. “Focus, J, or I’ll have to do this myself.” 

“Hmmm very tempting… next round maybe.” 

Suffice to say they found away to use up Joker’s energy while stuck waiting on the ship, he gripped Bruce in an unyielding hold and fucked him quick short thrusts. “I’ll fuck you so good, Darling but don’t think I’ll stop talking, I know how much you like what I gotta say.” Joker sounded breathless but he always managed to keep up the running dialogue. “You want to know how good you feel on my cock-" he felt one of Joker’s hands smooth oner his back. “How gorgeous you look and not just from the back, babe, don’t you worry about that. Oh you could have any one in the world, anyone in all the worlds but Darling, I’m the one having you now, aren’t I?” 

Bruce still never knew how to respond when Joker spoke like that to him, he just moaned and moved back into every thrust, hands pressed against he head board. Jokers mouth was on his back and neck again, kissing, sucking, biting. “You want it harder? Tell me darling, I want to ruin you, you know I could never control myself around you, I need to give you everything I have. Do you want it? Do you want me to give it to you until you’re squeezing me so tightly as you cum on my dick? Yeah, you do, don’t you.” 

Joker’s nails trailed over his skin, most of their scars have healed now but the ones they had left on each other were still stood stark against their skin, Joker always touched them so reverently. One of his hands moved to his chest and teasingly slow moved down his abs, resting right above where his achingly hard cock was. “Do you want it, Darling? You need to tell me.”

Bruce bit his lip but was too horny to resist too long, “I want it.” He said softly but it was enough for the Joker and he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him, tightly but very uncoordinated with his thrusts which just had Bruce shuddering more. 

Bruce swore and his orgasm had him moaning and thrusting back wildly until he melted into the bed. Joker didn’t last much longer and was still very loud as he came movements after, burying his face into Bruce’s back. They eventually separated and collapsed next to each other. Both happy, sated and adjusting to the growing feelings brewing between the two. The tether was gone but there was still very much a thread holding them close. They were sharing a few more kisses before they lied back, just staring at each other softly. In the same breath they started talking.

_“Joker, I think I lo-“ “Darling, I’m in lov-“_

A loud beeping sound rang through the ship cutting them off and making them split apart in surprise. They shared a look and paused for just a second before they scrambled up, quickly getting dressed in their costumes and running to the cock pit. Bruce had been ready for danger or disappointment but no, the beeping was coming from the communication board which was blinking a yellow light. Bruce sat in the captains chair and answered. 

“Acknowledged.” 

“Batman!?” Bruce recognised Clark’s voice and he had to steady himself from the brunt of relief flowing through him.

“Hello, Superman, I think I see you on the radar. How is the Justice League?”

“Batman!” That was Diana “We’re…. We’re fine, now. There was a bit of an incident back on Earth but we dealt with it but we couldn’t find you.”

“Did you get my message from the Martians?” He asked.

“Batman! I have kept my word. I am glad to see you have survived.” The green martian answered and he smiled and thanked him.

“Clown dead yet?” This was a new voice which he didn’t recognised, it was a low and husky femminine voice but Joker hopped up to sit on the arm rest of the seat obviously recognising it. 

“Oh not yet, my dear but you tried your best I’m sure. Good to hear from you again!” Must have been the white Martian. The line was quiet for a moment and he was sure the team was processing the idea that he was alone with Joker. If only they could see them now. 

“We’re all glad to hear from you again, Batman. How did you even escape?” That was J’onn. 

“I’m batman. “ “ **He’s batman.** ” He and Joker said at the same time before Joker started laughing. 

“Okay… Batman, you’re just a few hours away and then we’ll be able to take you home… will you be alright?” Hawkgirl asked. 

He looked up at clown who was fiddling with Bruce’s hair and blew him a kiss when he saw their attention on him. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Okay, we’ll contact you when we get closer… it’s good to have you back, Batman, we’ll catch you up once we see you again… and we can talk privately.” Diana replied and their were a few other well wishes from the team. 

Joker laughed. “I'm sure he can pencil in an appointment, but yes, good hearing from you all too, I really feel like I have been missed.” He said and the line was quiet again. 

“See you guys in a few hours,” Bruce said and turned the comms off. He let out a long breath. There is going to be a lot to explain but they’ll be home. Joker was staring out into space again, looking more nervous for their unknown future than he had for any of the fights. Bruce could see he was thinking a similar line of thought how they could continue on when they couldn't let each other go, he almost looked worried. Bruce grabbed Joker’s leg and pulled him roughly so he could fall into Bruce’s lap with a exaggerated sound of surprise. “Want to share a shower with me, we’re going to have to at least appear presentable for when they arrive.” 

Joker giggled and then pulled him in for a kiss. “We’d only ever be presentable on the outside. You ready for the next challenge, Darling?”

“We are the winning team aren’t we?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT"S FINISHED!!!  
> Things i didn't add cos i didn't know how to
> 
> -All this happened before any Jason Todd stuff  
> \- Dick had to pretend to be Batman and Bruce Wayne for moments but the cover was that Bruce had a rich people sport injury and so needed a health retreat and hence wasn't around as much.  
> \- There were conspiracies about where the Joker was but he had disappeared before and so everyone was still to scared to take over his terf.  
> \- JL are like "Okay we can locked up the clown in the ships cells and we can talk and Bruce is like *clench fist* "nah, we've been locked up enough, he can stay out."  
> \- Bruce is back to being the Batman and being all stoic but Joker just can't help but be all sweet and chummy with him which makes for an awkward journey home where the JL try not to mention they see the boys sneak into each others rooms cos they can't sleep alone.  
> \- however they make it work one day Joker is going to save Bruce and he'll be like "Oh Joker you're my hero, heres a kiss for my saviour." and Joker will push him away like "Excuse me Mr. Wayne I am very flattered but you should have said this when I kidnapped you last year. It just can't work between us any more, I have found another and I love him so again, I am very flattered but No thank you." And Bruce will never know if it was a joke or not.


End file.
